Lending A Hand
by Thunder Ice
Summary: After being caught hanging out in your secret spot, you find yourself talking with Aelita about a certain 'topic', before she gives you a helping hand. A soft, warm, firm hand... (Hoorah for poor description)
1. Chapter I: Lending A Hand

**I have a thing again for Code Lyoko right now and I wanted to do this. Had a fantasy about it yesterday [6/29/15] and wanted to write it out. It's hot. May be cheesy at the beginning and somewhat rushed, but it's only because that's not entirely the major part of the story.**

 **[slight spoiler] Also, forgive the fact that I made Aelita a clueless dope when it came to sex, penises, and handjobs. Realized halfway in that she's just as smart as Jeremie and probably knew about sex before the series even started. But that would make it less fun.**

 **Anyway, this is a second person story, so enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Quick statement - all of that above was from almost two years ago. :)**

* * *

 **Lending a Hand**

 **by**

 **Thunder Ice**

The final bell of the day rang into the air, and like that, everyone was free of school's torturous grasp for the afternoon.

You and the others found yourselves sitting at a couple of benches just outside the dorm building. While Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie stood, you and Odd found yourselves laying down on both benches, clearly exhausted.

"Man," Odd began, "Why do Mrs. Hertz's tests have to be so hard?"

"I don't think it was _that_ hard," Jeremie remarked.

"Easy for you to say, Einstein."

Ulrich added, "It's probably because you never, you know...study?"

Odd smiled and replied, "Yeah, yeah, but you know I'm right. I saw you struggling halfway through."

"He's right," you eventually agree, "I studied all night last night and even _I_ found that hard."

Yumi turns to you and mentions, "Kinda shocking, seeing as how you always pass her tests."

"I know," you reply, somewhat surprised at yourself. You even lift a hand to physically emphasize your self-shock.

"I've gotten 90s and 100s on every single test she's ever given us. I don't know why I found that one so hard. I'll be surprised if I end up passing it."

You finish with a hand resting over your eyes, covering your sight. Letting out a sigh, you slowly re-position yourself into a more comfortable position...or as comfortable as laying on a wooden bench can be.

Eventually, Odd adds in, "Actually, the last time I saw you, you were drooling on your textbook, not studying."

You gently lift your hand from your face, enough to lift an eyebrow in confusion.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were just studying, I turn my back for two seconds, and when I turn around, you're sound asleep."

It takes you a moment to recall the event, but when it comes to your mind, you groan in realization and somewhat disappointment. Leaning your head over the edge of the bench's side, you take a look at Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich, now standing upside-down to you.

"Now I remember," you groggily say as you mentally slap yourself.

"You think you'll pass it anyway?" Ulrich asks.

Trying your best to shrug, you say, "I'm not sure. But...even if I don't, it shouldn't kill my grade."

"Look on the bright side," Odd adds, "At least you don't have to worry about it for three days."

Letting out a chuckle, you reply, "True."

Closing your eyes, you try to relax as you lay down against the bench. Even if it was wooden and stiff, it still had its own sort of comfort to you. On the positive side, it helped fix that little nub pain in your back.

You always hated those stiff school chairs. They need cushions or something.

"Hey," Ulrich begins, "There's Aelita now."

Ah, you _were_ wondering when she was gonna come. She was probably finishing her test. You _did_ notice her staying after everyone left.

Using the little strength you had left, you moved your head up to try and see her approaching.

And you completely forgot the metal armrest.

Slamming your face painfully fast, you smack your nose into the cold metal, and you instantly reel back in pain, holding your nose and grunting in embarrassment and frustration.

You weren't a weakling...but damn, did it hurt sometimes.

Regardless of the incident, Ulrich joked, "Don't get too excited."

Chuckling, you reply, "Oh _ha ha_."

Managing to slide your head out from under the armrest, you hold your nose gently, trying to feel for any bumps.

Regardless of the pain, your nose was in one piece.

Aelita managed to see the whole situation happen before her, and upon reaching the group, the first thing that came out of her mouth was to you.

"Are you okay?"

Sitting up properly, you get ready to respond to her, but Odd intervenes before you can open your mouth.

"He was just _so_ happy to see you!"

Laughing at his own joke, Ulrich eventually joins in. Even Yumi manages to let out a faint giggle. Though Jeremie didn't exactly laugh, he did seem to smile at it.

But Aelita, on the other hand, blushed as she looked at you.

While you did chuckle a smidgen at Odd's comment, you focused more on nursing your nose back to health.

"Ignore him, I'm fine," you say to Aelita, smiling.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

You nod, a smile still plastered onto your face. Aelita smiles a little before sitting herself just next to you.

"So," she begins as she looks at you and the others, "How do you think you guys did on the test?"

"Good," Jeremie and Yumi say almost together.

"Okay, I think," Ulrich says, his face more or less saying he wasn't sure.

You and Odd say together, "Terrible."

Aelita understood Odd's answer, but she looked at you with a surprised face, as if she wasn't expecting you to say _that_.

"Really? You usually do well."

You let out another chuckle while pointing a thumb towards Yumi, adding, "That's what she said."

"What about you?" Ulrich asked, looking directly at Aelita, "You think you did good?"

"Mhm," Aelita replies, nodding her head with a smile.

"She _has_ been improving since she got here," Jeremie adds, "Two months, and she's already one of the top in the class."

"At this rate, she'll be smarter than you, Einstein," Odd exclaimed, smiling at Jeremie.

Aelita blushed again and giggled somewhat. You always found it cute when she giggled.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Odd," she replied.

"I would," he almost immediately said, the smile never seeming to come off his face.

You let out a little chuckle, rubbing your nose just gently; the pain slowly eased until you had no more need to care for it. For a few moments, you wondered what conversation you wanted to cook up with them.

When you eventually had a general thought, you put it into words.

"Sooo," you begin, "What're you guys gonna do for the next three days?"

It was a simple question, but you were honestly curious.

The first one to reply was Ulrich, mentioning that he had to go out of town for his father's business meeting. Yumi mentioned that she too was going out of town, only that she and her family were visiting distant relatives. You thought it was too much for just three days.

Then again, you can do a lot in three days.

Jeremie mentioned working on the antivirus program that could hopefully break the link between Aelita and XANA. While he said that he doubted the program would work for a while, he was determined to get it done within the next month or two. You weren't sure how hopeful that was, but the last thing you wanted was losing Aelita if something ever went wrong. The sooner he got it done, the better.

Odd added that he had nothing but a "date with his pillow". Of course, you were expecting his answer.

The last one of the bunch, other than you, to speak up was Aelita.

"I've got nothing important this weekend."

"Me neither," you add.

And, as always, this brings up the joker in Odd.

"You know what that means?" he asks, trying to hold in his laughs.

But you immediately shoot back.

"That you should get your mind out of the gutter?"

While you didn't think it was all that funny of a response, Ulrich still manages to let out a little chuckle. Even after the response, Odd still doesn't let out that clever smile of his.

Or what he _thinks_ is clever.

"Oh come on! We all know you like Aelita! It's not that much of a secret, you know, even she knows, don't you?"

Wrong.

Turning towards you, Aelita looks at you with a look of surprise.

"You do?"

It was your turn to blush. As your cheeks go red, you begin to stutter as you try to figure out an answer. But you found it too awkward at this point to give a proper answer, so you immediately get up from the bench and excuse yourself.

"I-I gotta go," you say.

"Where?" Jeremie asks, curious.

Quickly, you come up with a lie, your blush beginning to fade as you focused more on said lie.

"I just realized I got some errands to run. Important ones, cute o-"

You immediately correct yourself.

"Not cute, I mean-!"

Quickly annoyed with yourself, you sigh in frustration and bid them farewell. As you run off in the opposite direction, you can hear the sound of Odd laughing. You simply nod it away and keep going.

Eventually, you find yourself out of sight from anyone else on campus. No Jim and no Sissi to be eavesdropping.

At this point, you find yourself in the woods, just near the manhole that leads to the Factory.

But with XANA having been quiet lately, you don't have to worry about going to Lyoko anytime soon. Besides, it wasn't exactly the place you were looking for.

Going a couple yards north of the manhole, brushing your way past several trees and bushes, you eventually come across an abandoned shed. It was likely once part of the campus grounds, but it looks like it hasn't been used in years, if its decaying form is any indication.

Being yards away from campus view and almost entirely covered by trees and shrubbery, there was basically zero worry of anyone stumbling upon your little hideout.

Walking towards the front door, you grab and twist the rusted knob. With a bit of oil every now and again, the door is able to open without making the slightest of noise.

The interior of the shed was small and empty. There were a few gardening tools, still hanging where they were left and rusting away, two single windows. The floor of the shed, though a slight bit dirty, was also still quite clean enough for you to sit down on, as you always do.

But why exactly do you come to this isolated little bungalow of yours?

To relax, of course.

Being in an academy meant you had virtually zero privacy, and most of the time, roommates were loud and annoying...Odd being an example.

After a month at Kadic, you stumbled upon this shed accidentally; you haven't told a single soul since.

Ever since you found it, you've been coming here whenever you had the time, relaxing, reading books, listening to music...and _other_ forms of relaxation.

Or...just...you know...

Masturbation, okay?

But today, you weren't here to _spank the monkey._ Today, you just wanted to read a magazine and listen to some good old fashioned American music.

French music wasn't bad, but it wasn't your favorite.

You prefer Linkin Park more.

Making sure the bushes were securely covering where you entered, you shut the door behind you and began to walk over to the spot you usually sat on: The floor.

The floor wasn't necessarily dirty, even after years of misuse. And it was really the only place to sit, seeing as there are no chairs lying around.

Brushing off a small spot of the floor, you lean yourself against the wall and slowly slide yourself onto the spot. Crossing your legs, you move around slightly to get yourself into a comfortable position.

Once you feel relaxed, you reach into your left pocket and pull out a set of headphones and an IPod. After searching around on the internet last night, the IPod now had a new set of songs for you to listen to, a couple of them being from Linkin Park's Underground albums.

Putting the headphones into your ears, you turn on the Shuffle and press play. Immediately, the song "My December" begins to play. Sure, you did enjoy the "Metal-Nu" music they did, but you wished they did songs like _this_ more often.

Removing your backpack and opening it up, you dig through your mess of textbooks and binders; eventually, you come across a game magazine, only a week old, that gives what you would call _juicy details_ on upcoming games and even the next generation of consoles.

Apparently, Microsoft's announced a new console: The Xbox 360. You wondered why it was called that, but you were nonetheless ecstatic about it. You hoped Sony would reveal something too.

As you take the magazine into your hands, you open up to the first page, not having read it yet. As you already knew, the Xbox was the first page. You read a bit on that before going to the next pages.

The second and third page contained upcoming PS2 and Classic Xbox games. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was only a couple months away. You were just hoping XANA would be gone and done with before it came out. You would hate to lose all your progress every time Jeremie launched the return trip.

It's annoying just taking the same class over three times. You'd lose it if you had to keep repeating the same missions over and over.

Not only that, but you'd have to make sure Aelita never finds out about it. The last thing you want her doing is getting herself kicked out of Kadic for saying the "N" word and acting like a gangster.

Though, that _does_ sound a bit hilarious...minus the "N" word, of course.

But only a couple of minutes later, when the song comes to an end, you hear the sound of the shed's doorknob begin to turn slowly. You gasp in shock, wondering who could have been following you.

It was probably Jim. You were screwed now, you knew you were.

Maybe you could hide.

Quickly putting the magazine back into your backpack and putting your headphones and IPod back into your pocket, you begin to look around the shed for any place you could hide.

But that was the problem...there were no places to hide.

And there was only one door.

As the door began to fully open, you prepared yourself for Jim's lecture or how "the principle was gonna hear about this".

But when you saw who stood at the door, you reeled back in surprise.

"...Aelita?"

Your pink-haired friend stood at the doorway, somewhat finding herself curious. It wasn't a surprise to see her curious about the places she discovered.

But you weren't ever expecting her to find _this_ place.

But regardless...someone was bound to find it. And she was more of a likely candidate.

Once Aelita gets a good look at the structure, she looks towards you and asks:

"So this is where you run off to everyday?"

Rather than answer her question, you ask:

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been curious at where you run off to every time school's let out. I kinda wanted to see."

In a bit of a nervous relief, you chuckle slightly.

"You really are a sneaky rat."

"Was I not supposed to know about this place?"

"Well...kinda...not exactly."

In somewhat of a disappointed tone, she goes, "Oh."

After a second of silence, she looks at you as she slowly begins to back up.

"I can leave if you want me to-"

But you cut her off immediately.

"No no no, that's not what I meant."

She looks at you in a slightly confused manner, but you reassure her that she was okay to stay.

"Just close the door behind you and...make yourself at home, I guess."

As she was told, Aelita closed the shed door slowly. Turning back around towards you, she began to walk around and take in a better look at the shed. She saw the same things you always saw, and it seemed to interest her.

You never really found it all that interesting, in your opinion.

But then again, she _was_ in Lyoko for a long time, so she hasn't really seen all that much stuff Earth-wise.

Eventually, her eyes fall back onto you, now sitting down once more on the floor, much calmer now that it was someone you trusted and not...well, not someone you _didn't_ trust _._

You look at her for a moment, waiting for her to do something, but she just...stands there, acting innocent.

Again, cute.

"...You can sit down, if you want," you say to her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as if forgetting she was standing to begin with, "Oh, right."

Aelita walks over towards you, deciding to sit to the left of you. As you had done, she seems to clean the floor below her a bit before sitting down. She continues to look around, but at the same time, she seems as if trying to figure out something to say, but couldn't figure out the words.

It was rather, as you would say, awkwardly cute.

Eventually, she turns her head towards you and asks a question.

"So, what's this place?"

Turning towards her, you reply, "It's a gardening shed. Apparently, they used it for...uh...gardening and such, but...from the looks of it, they kinda...forgot about it."

"Or maybe they couldn't find it under all of these bushes," she jokes, forcing a chuckle out of you.

"Maybe," you reply with a smile.

"So...do the others know about it?"

"No! Of course not!"

Aelita slightly pulls her head away, somewhat in shock and perhaps sorrow. Almost immediately, you apologize about the outburst and begin to explain why you haven't told them.

"...It's just that...Ever since I came to Kadic, I haven't really been able to have...you know...time to myself. Everyday, I'm either focusing on schoolwork or I'm surrounded by Odd.

"And every night, all I can hear is Odd's snoring. And whenever I want to be alone, someone walks into the room... _without_ knocking."

Aelita asks you, "Why not just fake being sick every once in a while?"

You shake your head as you look at her with a frown.

"I can't," you say, "You miss one day of school, and you come back to a stack of makeup work. I was sick once...but I'm doing everything I can to be sure _that_ doesn't happen again."

"So you come to this place to be alone?"

"It's the only way I _can_ be alone."

Raising her eyebrow slightly, she grew a bit curious.

"When did you find this place?"

"About a month after I came to Kadic, and about a week after I met _you_ for the first time."

"What do you do here?"

"The usual stuff: Listen to music, read magazines, and nap."

"What kind of magazines?"

Reaching back into your backpack, you pull out the gaming magazine from before and present it to her.

"This is a good example of a magazine," you begin as you start to flip the pages, "This magazine showcases things like new video game consoles or the next new video game."

"What's a video game?"

Again, you forgot: She's new.

"O-Oh. Uh, think of it as like Lyoko, only you're not _in_ the environment, but rather, you're exploring it in the body of someone else."

Aelita tilted her head slightly, seeming to still be confused. Even you were confused from your own explanation.

"U-Um..." You found yourself speechless.

Eventually, you resort to flipping through a couple of pages. Eventually, it shows a picture of a kid holding a PS2 controller while playing a random game. You show Aelita the page and explain it to her.

"This is what I mean," you start, "Video games are kind of like Lyoko: Virtual worlds. The only difference is we can't exactly _go into them,_ but rather, we play them outside of these worlds with the purpose of them being fun, unlike Lyoko...which is...y'know, dangerous."

As you continue to explain it, she seems to understand it a bit better. Eventually, you begin to show her a couple of pages. Most of them showed upcoming PS or Xbox games, whereas one page talked about Sony's upcoming console. It was only a question of _when_ they would announce it.

After a couple of pages, you hand her the magazine to read on her own. You take a break from reading and stand up to stretch a bit. For a couple of minutes, you walk a little bit around the shed or look out the windows. There was never a point to do so anyway; they were always covered by bushes, but even if they were completely covered, it was still pretty bright in the room.

As you feel whatever sun-rays shine down on you, you bask in the little sunlight it gave. Sure, you liked being alone in this dark shed, but even you needed a bit of sunshine every now and again.

Then, in the midst of the silence, you hear Aelita go, "U...Uh..."

In the way you heard it, it sounded more like she was...embarrassed. You wondered why looking at a video game magazine would embarrass her...but then again, she's still new to a _lot_ of things.

Turning away from the window, you look at Aelita as she continues to look at the magazine.

Her face wasn't the curious type it had been just moments ago.

It was...awkward, confused, and seemingly _unsure._

But there was one thing you noticed almost right away.

There was a very... _very_ deep blush on her face.

"Aelita?" you began, "What's wrong?"

She replies a couple of seconds later, but she was awkwardly stuttering slightly.

"I-Is this a video game too?"

Confused at her change in behavior, you walk over to her to see what exactly got her so embarrassed.

Expecting her to be on a page about consoles or video games, your eyes widened when you saw what she was _really_ looking at.

It wasn't part of the video game magazine.

It was part of a fucking porno magazine.

The two pages that caught her eyes were littered with pictures of females masturbating, sucking, and getting screwed in all ways and forms: Doggystyle, Cowgirl, Missionary, it was literally endless.

All for Aelita's innocent little eyes to set upon.

But the moment you realized what she was looking at, you nearly ripped the magazine out of her hands. Almost immediately, the porno magazine fell out of the gaming magazine and onto the floor, closing to show the cover page: a female no older than her mid-twenties, posing in nurse attire.

The title read, " **NURSES GALORE** ," in big, bold letters. Of course, with a cheesy title like that, you knew it was a Palcumics magazine.

But you were wondering more about how the hell _that_ got inside a _gaming_ magazine.

And then you remembered a couple of nights prior. Odd had stolen one of the students' porno magazines. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about it, and it's been yours and his little secret for a while. _You_ haven't looked at it necessarily until today...

But that probably explains why Odd's been tired lately.

"Dammit, Odd," you suddenly call out as you pick the magazine up from the floor.

"That's Odd's?" you hear Aelita ask, momentarily forgetting she was even here.

Turning around, somewhat blushing slightly (though that didn't compare to Aelita's blush), you look at her and speak with a very slightly stuttered voice.

"U-Uh...kinda, yeah. It belonged to...t-to someone else and he took it without them knowing."

You were really going to have a talk to Odd about this later.

"What...is it, exactly?"

You were afraid she was going to ask that.

"It's...well, it's..."

For a few moments, you tried to figure out some kind of lie, or maybe something so she wouldn't talk about it. Sure, Aelita's been on Earth for two months, but even then, finding about _this_ kind of stuff is too early. And you couldn't think of Aelita talking about this kind of stuff now.

But after failed thoughts of lies and bribes...

You had no choice but to tell her.

"...It's...porn."

Even though she didn't understand the word, the thought of it...it somewhat...

 _Intrigued_ her.

"Porn?" she asked, "What's that?"

You knew you just dug yourself into a hole that was bound to go deeper, but you didn't _want_ her to think it was bad. After all, she _was_ going to Sex-Ed next year.

So what was the point in worrying? You found out about porn accidentally when you caught a couple going like rabbits in public one day.

And she was bound to find out regardless, what with her being somewhat of an explorer on...some occasions.

So putting the magazines on the windowsill, you walk back over to Aelita and sit down again next to her.

And you begin to explain.

"Well...porn is...well...it's basically..."

You take a few seconds to try an piece the words together in your brain. When you think them clearly enough, you continue.

"Porn's a way of showing people having sex, to put it forward."

"Sex?"

Oh, right.

"It's when two people, who love each other, show their affection for one another in a... _special_ way. Sometimes, that results in a baby being born. That's how I was born, and that's how the others were born."

"By their parents having... _sex_?"

You noticed her slight hesitation upon the word, but you didn't care much of it.

"Yes," you answer, "And porn is basically a couple of people showing others, either through videos or pictures, them having sex."

Before she could ask another question, you just had to ask her one thing. "How do you not know about this? I mean, aren't you able to access the web or...something on Lyoko?"

She shook her head. "I can, but I've never heard about sex before. It never came to my mind, as far as I know."

Ah. It made sense.

Sort of.

"But...if you had _sex_ because you loved each other, why would you want others to see it? Wouldn't it be better to do it alone?"

That was an honest question, but you knew the flaw in it nonetheless.

"Well...Porn, on many occasions, doesn't always have to include them having sex because they _love_ each other. Sometimes, they do it because it's...fun."

"Sex is...fun?"

"Well...yeah, on some occasions, but only if you _want_ it to be."

Aelita grew a bit more curious.

"How do people... _have_ sex anyway?"

You could understand her question. You never really exactly described _what_ sex was.

So you took a minute, nearly two, to describe how sex works. But less than half a minute in, you found it somewhat difficult to explain it via words. Not even a couple of drawings could get you to explain it how you wanted to explain it.

So you got back up, walked over to the windowsill, and grabbed the porno magazine, then walked back over and sat down.

Somewhat more comfortable with the situation at hand, you opened the magazine back up and showed her a picture of a couple (you weren't sure if they were actually a couple) having sex in the doggystyle position.

Continuing to explain, you say:

"When a couple has sex, the man puts his... _penis_ into the woman's... _vagina._ This creates an amazing sensation...so the man begins to pull out and push back in. Doing this in a fast pace creates an amazing form of friction.

"After doing this for a certain period of time, they eventually reach a point during sex where they are overcome with a very powerful sensation, called an orgasm."

"How powerful?"

"Well..."

How would you be able to describe it...?

"...It's more powerful than any sensation you've felt in these past two months."

A cheesy way to describe it, but she seemed to understand nonetheless.

But you continued to describe it.

"An orgasm is enough to make men and women weak to the core. Your legs begin to wobble, your body...shivers and tingles with all kinds of feelings, and best of all...It makes you forget about all your troubles. Even if for just a moment, it's one of the most...amazing things anyone will ever feel in their lives."

That wasn't all that much of a lie. You didn't start masturbating until last year, when you turned thirteen. You were a decent enough size to wrap your hand around it, and it was the first time you ever came.

It was well worth the mess.

Climbing out of your thoughts, you look back to Aelita. She seemed to understand everything you said, clear as day.

But...she seemed...questionable. It was as if she had something on her mind, but was somewhat ashamed to ask. She looked away in a bit of awkwardness. You found it somewhat cute.

Looking at her, you ask her what she had been thinking of. You promised her that it was okay, that you were the only one who would hear it.

With a gentle but faint smile, she looks up at you.

And with that calm voice of hers, she asks you one question.

"...Can we have sex?"

...

Almost immediately, silence fills the shed. Your eyes are wide with surprise as you look at Aelita, her eyes somewhat questionable and perhaps confused at your reaction, maybe even embarrassed.

Right away, your cheeks grow a deep shade of red, and as you try to answer, you stammer.

"U-Uh...I-...I, uh..."

You were speechless. You were utterly speechless.

This was never a question you were expecting, especially from Aelita. You had no way to possibly answer it.

Sure, the thought of having sex with her would be amazing, and even with the opportunity at hand as of now...

There were still a lot of risks from something like that. You didn't want to worry about any form of STDs.

And you certainly didn't want to worry about her becoming a young mother.

With a sigh, you gently take Aelita's hands into yours and look into her eyes.

"Aelita..."

She continued to look questionable, but she didn't on it, but listened to you, instead.

"...I know that...what I said...makes sex seem very fun, and...and it is...but..."

"...But what?"

"Well...There are a few risks when it comes to...to sex...especially _unprotected_ sex."

"Unprotected?"

You begin to remind her of the types of ways of protected sex.

"When someone has sex without proper protection, they can get...well, viruses...diseases."

"Like the kind I have?"

"No, these are different. These are far worse than XANA's virus. But to protect them, the man and woman need a form of protection."

And so you begin to explain to her things such as condoms, birth control, and things such as abstinence. When you finish explaining, she seems to understand, even if she did admit she was a bit sad that you and her couldn't have sex.

You were very flattered and even somewhat excited that she wanted to do it with you, but it was something to take seriously.

But you didn't want her to feel upset. So you made her a promise.

"Look," you began, "Um...If you and I want to...you know...start a relationship and maybe...have sex later on...we should take things slow first. Get to know each other more, care about each other, and when the time is right...we'll prepare...and we'll do whatever you want...okay?"

That seemed to bring out a little smile in her.

Looking into your eyes, her smile grew slightly.

"Okay," she said.

The two of you hug on it for a few long moments before pulling apart. You sit once more next to Aelita, and then you notice that she's holding the porno magazine again. At this point, you don't find it worrying.

At least she was learning something from it.

Opening it back up, the first page she notices is of a woman kneeling in front of a man, her face plastered in white.

As usual, Aelita is curious and somewhat confused, and asks you what the "white stuff" was.

"That's semen, but in many terms, it's also called 'cum'."

"Cum?"

You nod.

"Where does it come from?" she asks.

"Well...it comes from the man's penis. It's the result of the orgasm. There's a couple other names for an orgasm. When someone is in the middle of having one, they're 'cumming'. If they're about to experience one, they're going to 'cum'. If they already had one, that means they 'came.'"

Aelita looks back to the picture and stares at it while taking in your words.

"So...with this...'cum' on her face...that means the man...came?"

You nod with a faint smile.

Looking back to you, she asks, curious:

"Other than sex, how does one...cum?"

"Well...when one does it alone, it's called 'masturbation'. That's when they stimulate, or touch their own penis or vagina, depending on if they're a male or female."

"Does the orgasm still feel good?"

"...From experience...yes."

Tilting her head slightly, she asks:

"You...masturbate?"

Nodding, you say, "Yeah. It's very normal to do so. But the best times to do it are in private, not in public."

"How do you masturbate?"

For a moment, you found yourself wondering how you would be able to answer that question, other than just saying 'my hand'.

But then she added another question.

"Can you show me?"

Again, you blushed. And only now did Aelita seem to giggle at your face every time it reddened.

For a couple of moments, you thought of protesting her request, as you didn't want to go _too_ too fast. But eventually, after a couple of passing seconds, you decided to show her.

 _Just one time,_ you thought.

So getting yourself into a comfortable position, you began to undo the zipper of your pants, but you didn't plan on taking your pants all the way off.

Pulling the two sides of your pants-hole apart, you dig further and pull apart the folds of your underwear.

And, like a slingshot, your shaft grew free from its prison, seemingly having gotten hard from the talks and thoughts. It was an average size for an erection, a decent six inches for your age. It wasn't as big as the dicks in the magazine. But it was just enough to make Aelita's eyes widen in what seemed to be fascination. Obviously, it was her first time seeing a penis up close.

"...Wow," she eventually said, somewhat speechless, "...Is it always hard like that?"

"N-No," you say as her breath slightly touches it, "It's usually soft, but...but when we become aroused by something, like the pictures in that magazine...blood rushes to the penis and makes it stiff."

"Does it hurt sometimes?"

"Not really, no. It actually feels really good sometimes."

"...Is it usually like this when you think of me?"

Your face grows further red. But at this point, the heated situation causes you to almost not care.

So you reply without a care.

"...Yes."

Aelita blushes almost as much as you, but at the same time, giggles, before returning her focus back to your dick.

It was only turning you on further, knowing that the only girl you've crushed on was actually looking at your erection and...and being _fascinated_ by it!

"So," she asks, "What do you do to make yourself cum?"

Oh, right.

Almost immediately after she asks that, you gently lift a hand from the floor and place it on your erection. As you feel your skin touch it, you let out a gentle breath, the feeling always getting you no matter how much you do it.

"We g-grab it with a hand...and we s-slowly move the hand up and down...l-like this."

Slowly, you begin to move your hand in the occasional up and down manner, the sensation quickly becoming recognizable and, at some times, unbelievable. It takes all the willpower in your throat to not moan, regardless of how far you were from any sign of civilization.

"Does it feel good?" Aelita asks.

"Y-Yeah...R-Really good."

"Ooh."

Regardless of the situation, it was hard not to find that adorable.

After a couple of seconds of jerking yourself off, Aelita, while focusing on your actions, looks back into the magazine, as if she was somewhat studying from it. A few moments later, she flips the page to find a new set of pictures. This page was depicting a woman giving one of the males a handjob.

Stopping your jerking, you look at the page as Aelita asks, "What technique is _that?_ "

You reply, "That's a handjob. When a man does it to himself, it's called masturbation, but when a woman does it _to_ a man, it's called a handjob. In porn terms, she's jerking him off."

"Oh...Does it make him cum more?"

You swore your dick twitched a little bit just now.

"Well...Yeah. Faster, farther, more... _harder._ "

An eyebrow slightly raised, Aelita looks at you and asks:

"Handjobs can make you cum harder?"

"...On... _some_ occasions...yeah."

Aelita turns her head back towards the magazine, seeming to deeply observe the photograph as if it was one of the most important pieces of art in the world. A couple of seconds pass before you begin to notice her slight fidgeting, her deepening blush, and her somewhat quicker pace of breath.

It seemed that she was embarrassed to act, but she was, at the same time, curious.

Finally, turning her head towards you once more, she asks you another question.

"Can I give you one?"

Though she didn't notice it, you could not only feel your dick twitch slightly, but you could feel a drop of precum leak out. Your face heavily deepens with red, and your eyes are wide with surprise.

"U-Um...W-...What?"

"Can I...you know...give you a handjob? ...Jerk you off?"

It was honestly hard to believe this was the same innocent Aelita you met just a few months ago; the same innocent Aelita who knew nothing about anything about sex just ten minutes ago, and the same Aelita who was now just asking to jerk you off.

Was she a XANA Spectre or something, or were you just a corrupt little bastard?

"U-...Uh...Why...do you wanna...give me one?"

"Well..."

She looks away for a moment, seeming to think of the right words to say, before looking back at you with a further blush.

"It seems...fun...?"

You knew she didn't have a real answer.

But you didn't want to embarrass her anymore.

Letting out a little smile, chuckling just a little bit, and trying by the gods to keep your heart from giving out and cumming on the spot, you give her a little nod.

"Okay."

"Hmm?"

Aelita seemed to have been in some sort of awkward moment. When she realized you agreed with her, she shook her head.

"O-Oh...right."

With another blush, Aelita scoots over closer to you, close enough for her leg to touch yours. Her body was extremely warm, much warmer than yours had gotten.

And with everything that's happened, you wonder if she's even wet down there.

But you decided not to touch her unless she was okay with it.

As you looked at Aelita's face, you noticed right away that her eyes were heavily fixed on your shaft, still hard and standing tall. You could tell that she was in deep thought, as if she was somewhat surprised and amazed by it.

Her blush was heavy and dark; her mouth was slightly puckered in, and it seemed that she was trying to resist licking her lips.

You didn't think your cock looked _that_ tasty.

Then again, you're not a girl.

Or gay.

After a couple of silent, tense moments, Aelita finally lets out a deep breath and starts to lift her hand. Slowly, she guides it over your pants. For a couple of moments, she rubs your leg gently, sending slight chills up and down your spine and giving you goosebumps.

It was only making you harder.

And as you moaned slightly, Aelita smiled, knowing that she was doing a good job so far.

If only she would just _touch it._

But the calm moments passed and came the moment Aelita seemed eager to start.

Lifting her hand from your lap, she hovered it gently over your dick. You could hear her breathing gain slight heaviness, and at one point, she gently let out another deep breath, the warm air only faintly touching it.

But then she seemed to notice your pre-cum leaking out a little as your dick twitched again. Aelita blushed as she scooped it up slightly on one of her fingers, her skin barely making contact with your head.

"Is this cum?" she asked.

"K-Kinda," you somewhat stutter. "It's called pre-cum. It comes out when someone is first stimulated. After enough stimulation, _then_ the cum comes out."

You found her looking at you as you explained, before she turned her eyes back to her pre-cum covered finger.

"Hmm..."

She seemed so intrigued at the sticky substance.

Intrigued enough that she licked her finger.

Your eyes widened a slight bit as you watched the pre-cum touch her tongue, just before she swallowed it.

Her reaction wasn't much of a wince, but more of an 'unsure' response.

"How does it taste?" you ask her.

"Kinda salty...Does cum always taste like that?"

"It depends on what you eat. Apparently, if you eat more Pineapple, it tastes sweeter."

With a faint smirk, she added, "Then I guess you should eat more Pineapple next time."

You weren't expecting that response.

"N...Next time?"

Aelita seemed to realize what she said; she once more blushed and giggled somewhat awkwardly.

"If you're up for it, I mean."

Couldn't deny that.

"U-Uh, sure! Yeah! I mean-...you know, if you...like this."

She giggles at your response. After a few more moments, Aelita eventually focuses her attention back to your cock, bringing herself to do her original intention.

With a quick outtake of air, she once more lifts her hand and starts guiding it towards your cock, but this time, not to scoop the pre-cum.

After a few slightly tense seconds, you feel Aelita's hand gently grip your shaft.

While a few things were going through your mind, the main one was _Ohmyfuckinggodsofuckingsoftandwarmdon'tcumdon'tcumfuck._

The sudden sensations force you to take a sharp breath. The feeling of her palm wrapped around your cock made it nearly impossible not to cum right then and there.

Aelita notices your sudden reaction and asks if you're okay.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm good," you stutter as you breath somewhat heavily.

If this was how you felt from her gripping it, you really wanted to feel it when she's going up and down on it.

"Should I keep going or should I wait?"

It's good that she cares so much about your well being.

"Give me a second or two," you reply with a faint chuckle.

Aelita obliges to your request with a nod and kind smile.

But not more than a few seconds later, you notice her giving off a smirk that says, 'I'm a smart-ass'.

"Time's up," Aelita suddenly says.

And before you could say anything else, Aelita almost immediately begins pumping her hand up and down on your cock. As she does so, the sensations in your cock go into overload, fazing your mind with sensations that not even masturbation could make.

"W-Wh...What are...-moan-...you d-doing?" you have trouble speaking as the sensations flood your mind.

"You said only a second or two, didn't you?" Aelita replies with that smirk still on her face.

When did she become like Od-ehhaahh!

Even if you were seated against the wall, you could feel yourself become weak from the pleasure, already starting to slowly slide downward. Placing both hands at your sides, you try to support yourself, regardless of how weak you could feel yourself becoming.

As Aelita continued to jerk your cock, you also seemed to find her to be rather interested too. It wasn't just the way she looked at herself doing it, but the _way_ she was doing it.

For the first minute, she went fast, almost as fast as you did whenever you would masturbate. The next minute, she was going slower. After a few more moments, she mixed it up a bit by gently twisting her hand around as she pumped. It wasn't anything to cause discomfort, but it was really interesting.

Not to mention fucking orgasm-inducing.

Eventually, your hands couldn't keep yourself up any longer, and before you knew it, your back was sliding against the wall and down to the floor. You soon enough found yourself lying on your back.

And Aelita still didn't stop pumping. She even giggled, taking your supposed weakness as a sign that she was doing a good job.

Oh, she's doing more than a _good job._

At this rate, you didn't know when you were going to cum. Seconds, minutes, or even instantaneously. With the way she was going at it, it was nothing but a guessing game, each guess, regardless of her work, being wrong.

At this point, it was up to her more than you.

"U-Uh...c...Can I ask you something real quick?" you manage to stutter out.

Aelita, not stopping her jerking, looks up at you with curious eyes.

"Hmm?" she hums.

While this was a strange time to be asking what you were going to ask...you just wanted to know.

"A...Ah...Are you doing th-this because you...l-love me or b...because it's f-fun?"

While the pink-haired girl seemed to look at you with slightly confused eyes for only a few moments, she seemed to be understanding of why you asked it.

And it only seemed to bring a smile to her face.

As she continued to jerk your cock, she leaned her head towards you, only until your face and hers were only inches away.

She had a carefree smile, but one that was filled with care, love...

And fun.

"Who says it can't be both?"

With that question, she gave you a gentle kiss on the lips, one that seemed to last nearly two seconds, before she pulled away and looked back down to your cock, once more dripping with pre-cum.

Aelita giggled at your physical response to the kiss and jerked slightly faster. To someone else, it wouldn't look noticeable, but to you, it _felt_ noticeable.

All you could do while laying on the floor was tilt your head back until it touched the floor beneath you and clench your eyes shut as the pleasure continued to ripple through your groin like wildfire.

Your breathing started to become heavy and ragged, as if you were running across a track.

With little strength in your eyelids, you opened them up and found yourself staring at the shed's wooden ceiling and broken light. But the pleasure alone made it seem blurry and faded.

By instinct from previous experiences, you try to grab some part of the floor, as if you were trying to grab the folds of your blanket.

But while your right hand could grab nothing but the dirty carpet floor...

Your other hand managed to find its way onto Aelita's leg, just past her skirt-line.

The inner part of her leg felt soft, smooth and warm. It was how you would expect a girl's skin to be.

But you never thought you'd be touching Aelita's skin like...like _this._

And she seemed to like it too.

As your skin made contact with her leg, Aelita gently let out a moan. The smirk on her face faded only slightly as she tried not to let out anymore moans. You could notice her teeth somewhat gritting against each other to hold back the noise.

Regardless of that, however, she didn't slow down her jerks. And while you felt weak yourself...

You wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

With the opportunity at hand (literally), you started to rub your hand gently against Aelita's bare leg skin. Her smirk continued to fade and her teeth begin to grit against themselves again as she tried to hold the moans back again. You could feel her grip on your cock lessen only slightly.

You didn't want her to lose her grip entirely, but you wanted to last longer too.

With the pace you started with, you went with it and continued to rub the bare skin of her leg, not going any further in unless she seemed okay with it. As you continued to rub that particular area of her leg, Aelita gently closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, almost as if she was trying to keep herself relaxed.

You didn't think her leg would feel _that_ sensitive.

And as you expected, her grip started to lessen further, almost to the point where her hand simply started to rub it up and down instead of physically jacking it. It wasn't as pleasurable as before, but that was the intention. The last thing you wanted was to cum so quickly.

You wanted it to last just a bit longer.

As your hand rubbed the inner areas of her bare leg, you could feel Aelita seemingly relax in satisfaction, while trying to keep herself propped up on her knees. Eventually, she abandoned the position altogether and went back to sitting down. Your hand stayed firmly in place between her legs.

And it was because of her, mainly.

Aelita continued to jerk your cock, but eventually slowed down the more you rubbed her inner thighs. She gave another gentle moan, causing her to stutter just a bit in her jerks. It made you wonder just how sensitive her legs were.

It made you wonder how sensitive her _spot_ was.

But you didn't go in straight away. You chose to be patient and wait for her to ask - if the question ever came to her mind, that is.

For the next few minutes, Aelita stroked you slowly and softly, but even then, she could feel her hand start to get tired from the same old motion. She switched to her other hand, but soon enough, even that began to get tired.

"How long does it usually take to cum again?" she asked.

"It depends," you answer. "Sometimes, it can be a few minutes. To others, a few hours - and to some...seconds."

"Hours?!" Aelita asked with expressed surprise. You knew she probably would have reacted as you thought, but at the same time, you even garnered that reaction at times.

You gave her a nod.

"How long do you take?"

A part of you had a feeling she was thinking to herself or even hoping that it wasn't the second one.

"It's usually a few minutes for me, if that helps." You laughed gently with a smile. She didn't sigh, but she definitely showed some relief in those words.

"Should I keep going?"

"If you want, you can stop for a bit. I know it might be tiring for your hands and all."

"No, I...it's fine. Maybe I'm not doing it hard enough?"

"A little." You didn't want to lie to her. Plus, you didn't want her to strain out her wrists over this. "If you can, just grip it a bit tighter. And...maybe a little faster?"

She gave you a kind smile. "Thank you."

Aelita didn't hesitate to get back to work once her better hand stopped feeling sore - well, sore was a poor term. Maybe slightly cramped would put it better?

Either way, she was immediately back to stroking your cock. This time, though, you could feel her grip being much tighter than a few moments ago. She was practically 'choking your chicken.'

And the speed in which she was jerking you off...it must've been four a second.

You couldn't tell; it just felt...oohh...

"G-Good girl," you subconsciously say to her as she goes on.

She doesn't say anything about it. She just smiles with a blush and keeps on going.

And so did you with her legs. Right back to rubbing them softly. Aelita gave you another gentle moan and even a little shudder. It was clear that she was enjoying it.

But it seemed to do nothing with her handjob. Unlike before, the touch of your hands didn't keep her from stroking hard and fast. This time, it seemed that she had gotten over the distraction and was now devoted to getting this handjob done the right way.

And you could already feel it slowly building up.

With every stroke on your cock, you could feel yourself begin to flare, even if only slightly. Her jerking hand was gripping you tightly, going up and down along with your foreskin. Whatever precum had dripped out was making your cock only slightly wet. It was enough for her hand to be sliding just a little, and for the shlicking of it all to become clear to you.

Her other hand was placed gently on your stomach, as if to keep you down.

The whole scene, along with her moans and the feeling of her leg...

You weren't going to last much longer. And she could tell.

"Are you going to cum?" she asked you.

With a nod, your breathing became slightly ragged as your could feel your orgasm slowly starting to approach.

 _Oh my god, this couldn't get any better-_

"Can you...cum on my face?"

 _I spoke too soon._

"Y-Yeah," you say with a shudder and a nod. You wanted to ask her why she wanted you to do just that - but with literally seconds left, and the feeling at its highest, you didn't have the time or the mind to complain or question.

"Here, I'll move for you," you add as you stop her for a second. "Here, sit down."

So she did. Aelita took the spot you were just laying in and sat against the wall. Not objecting, you let her grab your cock and keep stroking.

She was faster now. It wouldn't be too long for you.

Your breath was still ragged, but it didn't seem to deter Aelita. It was like just enough knowledge from you and that magazine alone was enough to let her know you wer just fine - that you were enjoying every second of it.

And if her words before were any indication - so was she.

"H-Hey," you whisper to her, "I'm gonna cum in a second, okay?"

With a nod and a smile, she whispers back, "Okay."

The next few moments were spent just...well, _looking_ at Aelita.

Maybe less than half an hour ago, this girl was innocent, curious, cute, and even adventurous with the right opportunity. She'd never heard of sex, porn, handjobs, cum, sex, or anything of that sort. Sweet, little, _innocent_ Aelita Stones.

And the next thing you know, she's sitting down against a wall, and you're on your knees in front of her, shaking as she gives you your first handjob. With that cute little smile, the adorable blushing...

That cute little jumper dress of hers...those pink boots...you wonder if her panties are pink too.

And her hands~...

That was enough to make you...

You rested an arm against the wall and lay your head on it.

"I'm cumming," you say.

She jerks you a few more times - faster than before.

And you sigh heavily and deep, like you growled.

The first spurts of cum that came out hit her neck. You quickly warned her to close her eyes. "It stings."

Right after she did so, albeit confused slightly, the next spurts started to plaster her face, hitting her eyelids, her nose, mostly her mouth and her chin. Her cheeks became covered in the sticky goo.

You just couldn't miss the opportunity to see it. So you lifted your head and took a good long look mid-orgasm. And you just watched as Aelita's cute little, blushy face became covered with your cum, spurt after spurt. You came so much that some of the cum began to drip on her jumper, but you were hardly paying attention to that.

She jerked your cock a few more times, with another couple spurts landing on her cheeks and mouth.

Finally, after what must have been several moments, the cum stopped coming out.

You were left almost completely breathless. You were breathing hard as the last strands of cum dripped out, landing on Aelita's dress. She gripped your cock for just a little longer, hoping you would cum some more - you think. Eventually, though, she let go, using a finger to move some of the cum away from her eyes so she could open them.

When she saw you breathing heavily over her, she gave you a smile.

"How did I do?" she asked almost innocently.

You garnered enough breath to answer one word: "Amazing."

The taste of cum hit her tongue when she asked the question, forgetting it was on her lips. She gave a little taste. To your surprise, she didn't find it salty.

"How does it taste now?"

"Hmm..." she tasted for another moment. "Sweet...I think? It's... _good,_ actually."

Just watching her taste your cum...you wish you had the strength for another go.

"How do I look?" she then asked, curious to see her face.

You found a mirror near the door that she could look in. Stepping aside, you help her up and tell her to 'see for herself'. At the same time, you also wanted to see her reaction. With a quick zip of your pants, you walked over with her to the mirror and let her take a good long look at herself.

Her response was priceless, cute, and...maybe a bit hot.

It was a red face, stuttering, and her body seemingly tensing up.

"I...I did a good job...didn't I?"

She was a keeper, definitely.

You hoped.

With a nod of your head, she slowly lifted her hand to her face. Initially, you said that you could wash it off for her with a water bottle.

But she apparently didn't mind scooping the cum off her face with her finger and licking it off clean. She didn't swallow just yet, though. Scooping as much as she could, she licked off her finger and kept building up the cum until her face was almost cleaned off - well, to the best of her ability.

That was hot.

Her turning around, showing you the cum in her mouth, and her swallowing it was even hotter.

That being said, you had to ask her why she did that. Apparently, it was one of the pictures of the facials. A woman laps up the cum and shows it before swallowing it. Aelita apparently wanted to try that out too.

You didn't mind.

Definitely not.

"Come on," you say, "I'll wash you off."

* * *

You wished that the shed had a sink. Alas, it didn't, and so you spent the next few minutes walking Aelita to her bathroom, hoping nobody would stop you on the way or notice the obvious cum stains on her jumper or her hair. Luckily, for you, the two of you made it with hardly anybody looking at you, and if they looked at you, they probably didn't notice.

Aelita headed into the bathroom of her floor and started the sink. Making sure nobody was around, you made your way in to help her out. You applied a bit of soap to her neck, her face, and some conditioner to her hair. The process of cleaning the parts of her that were plastered and that she hadn't licked up was easy.

As for her clothes...to anyone at this point, it would probably look like a simple stain she made from eating or something. As long as they didn't look closely or smell it, then she was fine, and so were you.

After a few minutes, Aelita's hair was smooth, but still held that frilly style she always had. Her face and neck no longer had your DNA on it - as far as you know.

Checking first for the coast, she helped you out of the bathroom when it was clear. Before you guys went any further, you had to ask her some things.

"Hey, uh...can I ask you something?"

She turned to you with a kind smile.

"Of course."

You had the question in your head clear as day, but you were just too nervous to ask. But you didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Did you, uhm...you know... _like_ it?"

Her smile held.

"I did," she answered. "I liked it when your p-"

You quickly shushed her, just to be safe.

Especially because you knew Sissi.

"Sorry," she apologized with a blush and a quiet laugh.

Then she moved up close to you and whispered.

 _"I liked it when your penis twitched like it did._ _"_

With a blush of your own and the willpower to prevent another boner, you needed to ask her something else.

"I didn't...force you into it or anything - did I?"

She shook her head.

"No, of course not. I liked it. Did I scare you?"

"No. I'm just...I just...wanted to be sure if, you know...you were okay with it."

She continued smiling.

"I am. I promise."

Aelita then pulled you into a hug, something you were not exactly expecting, but didn't oppose it. You always loved hugging her.

Then she whispered to you.

"This is something I can't tell the others, isn't it?"

"A bit, yeah."

She laughed a little. "Okay, then." She pulled away from you, a curious smile now formed on her face, and she added, "We can still do this, can we?"

Even after everything that had happened - you were still a bit nervous about answering these types of questions.

But you just had to.

"Uh...only if you're okay with-"

Then she kissed you.

Well, it wasn't really much of a romantic kiss, per say. To you, it felt like more of a comfort kiss, like this was her way of telling you she was fine with it or that she was comfortable.

Not that you complained at all.

Except for one thing.

And when the two of you pulled away, you had to ask it:

"Do I really taste like that?"

With a laugh, she gave you a nod. "What do you think?"

You smacked your lips around a tiny bit.

"A bit tangy, I guess."

She laughed again, quieter this time.

"What fruits are they having at dinner tonight?"

"I think apples. Why?"

"Apples it is, then." You winked at her.

She knew what you were getting at immediately. She winked back and giggled.

For the rest of that day, the two of you hung out in your room, sharing music with each other and trying out some _friendly_ video games, at least for the while being.

She's better at Sonic than you. That shouldn't have made you jealous.

The hours passed by, and soon enough, it was time for dinner. The two of you had gone together, and you yourself were surprised at how many students were still staying for the three day weekend. Of course, it was only three days, not a whole week, but you'd think more kids would've gone home.

Didn't matter. At least Jeremie and Odd were staying too.

As you grabbed whatever food you were given, you also decided to pick up two freshly red apples and placed them on your plate. Just looking at them made you smile a bit.

You went over to table the group usually sat at, to find only - as expected - Odd and Jeremie sitting down, with Aelita seated next to Jeremie. You sat opposite of her, next to Odd. Aelita noticed the apples and smiled, but neither Odd or Jeremie seemed to notice.

The conversation started not long after. It started off with Odd jokingly asking where the two of you were all day, but you answered as he would've probably expected.

"Our room, playing video games," I answered, pointing to Aelita, "She beat my score in Sonic, you know."

"Even mine?" Odd asked.

Aelita nodded, and all Odd could do was look in defeat, rather than frustration.

Talk then changed from video games to whatever was on your minds - XANA's activity, the antivirus software, Odd's attempt at a date, etc.

And all the while, whenever you had the chance - you would take a bite from one of the apples, eat it in front of Aelita, and give her a subtle wink. Only she noticed, and she didn't hesitate to give you a subtle wink of her own.

You wanted to laugh a little, but you didn't want to make them question it. And that was when you started to wonder - how were you going to teach Aelita or even show her certain things? You only had three days of vacation, so what exactly would she do? What would you do?

Then again - _you can do a lot in three days_.

* * *

 **This story has been in the works, on and off, for almost two years. Late June will mark the second year. I've been wanting to get it out of the way - not because I was sick of it, but because I didn't want these stories to hang for so long. I have several other stories being worked on, the chapters having been on hold for so long. Hell, I have a chapter of one story that I've been working on for three years.**

 **That being said, I've pretty much set this up for three more chapters or so. I plan to write them in the following months, hopefully before summer ends.**

 **So...yeah, watch out. :)**


	2. Chapter II: Your Place Or Mine?

**Currently planning on writing three more chapters for this story, this one being one of them, set over their three day weekend. It escalates.**

 **It gets steamy.**

 **Some towers get...activated. ;)**

 **(okay ill stop)**

* * *

It was a bit hard to sleep that night.

The day went from typical to...well, what it ended up being. You weren't saying at all that you hated it - in fact, you loved every moment of it.

It's just that...

Did things go too fast?

What did it make the two of you? Does it make you a couple? Friends with benefits? A one-time thing?

But that thing she said to you - when you asked her if she did it because she loved you or because it was fun...

 _"Who says it can't be both?"_

A question like that was bound to put some thoughts into your mind. Did that mean she's always liked you? Or was it just the heat of the moment for the both of you?

You knew she liked it. She didn't seem like the kind of person to lie about something like that. If she didn't like it, she would've stopped or left or...maybe told somebody.

But she didn't. She didn't tell Odd or Jeremie at dinner earlier, and she...even kissed you. Like you said, it was only a comfort kiss.

Still...

You gave your head a shake, dispelling the thoughts from you mind, at least for right now.

That would be something to think about in the morning. Maybe when you have another moment alone with her - sexual or not.

But for now, you decided to close your eyes and get some shuteye. You fitted yourself on the bed to get comfortable. When you could feel it, you relaxed and smiled.

 _ZZZ_

 _I swear to god..._

Why couldn't Odd have gone home too?

You were compelled to throw a pillow at him, but you liked sleeping without an aching neck.

Still...

* * *

The morning started with the sun rising above the horizon and the birds chirping away. Reluctantly, you got up with a yawn and a stretch of your bones. You usually hated the mornings - and you still did.

But there was the bright side - you get to see Aelita again today.

And there was no doubt that she would want to know, or do, more with you. You were already curious and excited about it.

She probably was too.

Looking to the other side of the room, you could see that Odd was still sleeping. He was probably going to sleep for the rest of the morning. You wanted to do the same thing.

But there was so much more to do on a three day weekend.

Getting out of bed, you reach into your drawers and start grabbing a set of clothes. A new pair of jeans and a random shirt.

 _Let's do Gorillaz this time,_ you think to yourself as you pull out your favorite Gorillaz shirt. It was a bit worn over the past year or two, but it still fit, thankfully.

As you started to put on your socks and shoes, you noticed Odd begin to wake up with a yawn of his own.

When he saw you getting ready, he asked if you were headed to breakfast.

"Yep," you answered. "Figured I hang out with the others for a little while."

"And then?"

You shrugged. "Do whatever."

"By whatever, you mean Aelita?"

...

You blushed faintly, but you don't think he noticed.

"What...do you mean by that?"

"Hang out, chill, play video games, watch Horror At The Hospital?"

Oh.

"...Oh."

Exactly.

"I thought you...meant...something else."

"What? Like sex?"

You rolled your eyes. "Duh. You'd been making jokes about that all day yesterday. You know, you're lucky that Aelita doesn't know much about that stuff."

"I have no clue what you mean by that," Odd said in a sarcastic manner. You weren't sure if he was feigning a gasp or attempting not to yawn.

Either way, it made you sigh briefly.

Then it came to you.

Once you finished tying your last shoe, you went into your backpack, took out the porno magazine, and tossed it next to him. He moved his arm from his eyes and looked to it.

"You left _this_ in one of my magazines...by the way."

As he looked at it, he chuckled in a slightly embarrassed manner.

"Oh, heh...that's where I left it."

You shook your head.

"You can't just leave your stuff sitting around like that, or hiding it in _my_ stuff. What if I'm in the middle of class or something and if falls out? I could get in trouble for that!"

Odd sat up and gave you a smirk. "But you didn't, didn't you?"

With another shook of your head, you add, "Yeah, well...Aelita saw it."

His reaction seemed to go from a smirk to something similar to surprised. You weren't sure how to describe it, but he definitely wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Odd looked down to the magazine, flipped through a couple of pages, and then looked back up at you.

"So...she _does_ know."

Your eyes looked away from him, to the door.

"Y...yes. I...kind of...well, I kinda had to describe it to her."

The smirk returned. Faint, but it was there.

"And how did _that_ go?"

You cornered yourself. You wanted to lie your way out of that, but you knew Odd would see right through it. And if you told him straight away, he'd probably announce it to the whole school or something.

Well, you knew he wouldn't do the latter, but still...

"Not bad."

You chose to go with the lie.

But before he could say anything or start piecing anything together, you spoke up again first. "Look, I'll talk about this later, it's just...too awkward, okay?"

Before he could answer back, you were out the door, jacket in hand, and on your way downstairs. You knew you were only delaying the inevitable. He was bound to find out somehow, sooner or later, but it was probably best to let it go - for now, at least.

You just wanted to eat some eggs, drink some milk, and look at Aelita's pretty face for the next half hour.

Win-win.

The walk to the cafeteria was quick. Not many students were up and about, and most of them had gone home for the weekend. The ones who lived way too far away stayed - which you found really strange, considering Yumi was visiting all the way in Japan. That was thousands of miles away...and too much money. Ulrich was not that big a deal, considering his family was only out of town for business, as much as he hated it.

You couldn't blame him. Business sucked.

With the cool air hitting your face as you stepped outside, the cafeteria was right there, in full view. As you reached the door, you opened it up and headed on in. The cafeteria was also considerably empty - again, not a huge surprise, especially in the morning - but there were still a few kids left and right.

And you could see Aelita and Jeremie sitting opposite each other at the usual table.

First, food.

You head up to the main bar, grab a tray, and greet Rosa, who seemed to be in a somewhat cheerful mood. Turned out her husband was taking her to Italy next month. How cute. Well, you never met her husband before - in fact, you didn't even know she _had_ a husband. Still, that was nice. You wished you could go to Italy.

You wonder if Aelita would like it.

 _Look at me, talking about her like we're married already._

In your dreams.

Grabbing a set of eggs, some sausages, and a couple slices of bacon, you grab a cup of orange juice and make your way to the table. Taking a seat next to Aelita, you give the both of them a warm greeting.

"Odd's not with you?" Jeremie asked.

"I think he's gonna sleep in a bit. He was up when I left, but I'm sure he won't be out of bed til noon."

"That's Odd for you," Aelita replied.

"I was originally gonna go back to sleep too," you add.

"What changed your mind?"

"Food," you quickly answer before taking a bite of bacon. When you swallow it, you add, "Plus, I like hanging out with you guys. I mean, Odd's not bad, but sometimes, he's just a bit-"

"Gutted?" Jeremie finished for you.

You tilted your head. "'Gutted'?"

"Well, you know how you said his mind was in the gutter yesterday?"

It took you a moment to remember.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's pretty much what he is. He's been like that a lot more, lately."

"Probably because you start getting all...uh... _blushy_ every time Aelita's around."

You open your eyes just a bit more.

"I...am?"

"We just never say anything about it," Aelita adds with a smirk, "I think it's cute."

"Am I blushing right now?"

"Yep," Jeremie answered you quickly with a little smile on his face.

You wanted to cover your face, maybe hide most of it until it went away.

But Aelita thought it was cute.

Plus, it was gonna go away on its own eventually.

In the end, you simply let it be, and continued eating, acting like it wasn't there.

For the next few minutes, you, Aelita, and Jeremie talked about what was recently going on. Yumi landed in Japan last night, but for her _now,_ it was pretty much Hiroki's bedtime. Funny - she was getting ready for bed, while you were having a tray of bacon and eggs. Time zones were always so cool.

Jeremie went on for a few minutes about finding Aelita's antivirus. He was confident that he could find it "soon." Of course, he had been saying that for two months now ever since Aelita was materialized. You weren't saying he was doing a poor job, but he probably wasn't very good at projecting time.

"If we can extract some more data from Sector Five, I could find just what I need. Just imagine if we could find it this weekend!" He exclaimed. He was definitely excited.

"Shutting down XANA on the weekend - that would be awesome," you answer back, "But don't get _too_ optimistic just in case things don't completely go our way. We don't need another _locker room_ incident, if you catch my drift."

He gave a sigh, knowing very clearly what you were talking about.

Aelita, however, didn't.

"What's the _locker room_ incident?"

You and Jeremie looked straight at her with a straight face, and said virtually simultaneously:

"You don't want to know."

Eventually, you finished your helping of food. Getting up, you went over to put the tray on the conveyor, allowing the staff to take it. As you walked back to the table, you saw that Jeremie was already out the door. Sitting down, you ask Aelita where he was going.

"Back to his room. He likes working alone better."

"Oh, okay. Did he say anything else?"

"He wants us to check out Sector Five later today. You, me, and Odd."

"Without Yumi and Ulrich? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I'm sure you two can handle me," she answered with a little smirk and a wink.

You smile yourself. "Oh, _funny_."

"Well, I know for a fact you can't handle me alone."

Another wink. You knew what she was getting at.

"Not so loud, okay?" you whisper to her. "I just don't want anybody peeping over, especially..."

You point your thumb slightly over to Sissi's table.

"Sorry," she replies, but you remark that it's fine.

"Uh, speaking of...well... _that_. Can I talk to you about that a bit more? You know, in private?"

"Of course." Aelita then proceeded to lean a bit closer, elbow on the table, with a little smirk.

"Your place or mine?"

"What?"

"Isn't that how pickup lines work?"

...Was she...?

You shake it off.

"Let's just head to your room when you're done. We'll talk there."

"Okay."

Aelita finished the remnants of her breakfast, before taking the tray over and heading back over. The two of you proceeded to leave the cafeteria and move on up to the girls' dorm. It looked very similar to the boys' dorm. That was the first thing you learned when you first came here.

The _very_ first thing.

Aelita's dorm was closer to the end of the hall, farthest from the cafeteria. When she opened it up, you were greeted to a somewhat pink decor. A couple of stuffed animals here and there, and even some posters of the Subdigitals band. You could never get completely into them, but Aelita seemed to fall in love with them straight away.

Her room, though not as bare as the first night she stayed, was still a bit empty, but complements from the others, it was slowly feeling more homey, at least to her.

Coming in last, you closed the door behind you, making sure to lock it in case. You knew some of the doors here had no locks, so you were glad hers did.

When you turned around, she was sitting down comfortably on the bed, looking at you with a kind smile.

"Ask away," she said.

You were wondering what to ask her first. There were a few decent questions that you were hoping she'd be able to answer.

But first, before.

"What was with the pickup line?"

She blushed, only a little.

"Sorry if it was weird. I was looking on the computer and I...well, I got curious. I started searching up the kind of stuff we were doing yesterday. Porn? And there were a bunch of pickup lines that went along with it."

 _What kind of porn site has pickup lines?_

"And then I saw a video of this man and woman, and they were..."

Her blush grew deeper, definitely somewhat embarrassed to say.

"They were having sex?" you answered for her. She gave you a nod.

"The man said 'Your place or mine?' before he brought her home. I...I thought it would work. I'm sorry."

She wanted to have sex with you? And she decided to use a cheesy pickup line?

Aww.

You gave her a kindhearted laugh and sat down next to her.

"You don't need to be sorry. I think it's kinda cute. I mean...I wasn't expecting that, but still...it's cute."

She smiled, but she still seemed embarrassed to ask the next question. With a reluctant stutter, she asked it eventually.

"So...can we?"

As much as you wanted to ravage her cute little body right there and then, you still had standards.

"You need to take this whole thing slow. The last thing I want is to do it if you're not comfortable or ready."

"I _am_ ready. Honest," she answered.

"But are you comfortable with it?"

"I...Well..."

She didn't have a proper answer for that question. You knew, and eventually she knew too, that she still needed some time, some practice.

Some more experience.

It was another day. Maybe another lesson? She never got to experience much yesterday.

So you started to ease into that .

"What happened in the video? After the pickup line?" you asked her.

It took her a moment to think. It probably depended on the length of the video or if more than just sex happened.

She then started to tell.

"Well...he said _that_. Then they started walking to her house, and they were talking about...college and money, I think. Then they were back home, and she started slowly getting undressed and showing her butt in front of the camera.

"And then it changed. And then she was sucking his...well..."

"Cock?"

"Y-Yeah." You could tell she was starting to feel a bit flustered as the details got a little...intense.

Even then, she continued to talk about it, pushing on.

"She started whispering into his ear after a while when she started giving him a handjob. She whispered like..."

Aelita stopped for a second, trying to think of a way to say it. When she couldn't find another way, she got up close to your own ear, and whispered straight into it.

 _"You like it when I jerk your cock, you bad boy?"_

Hearing Aelita whisper that to you...

Shivers down your spine.

"And the way she put it in her mouth...And the way he moaned, the way she whispered that to him...I...I..."

That was when her hand started to slide _down_ _there._ Almost subconsciously, you could see the hand disappear underneath her skirt, and within moments, the blush on her face deepened, and she let out a muffled moan.

When she remembered you were here, she stopped with a gasp. Turning away from you, she apologized.

"Hey," you say to her, "It's nothing to be sorry about. That's normal."

"But I...in front of you-"

"It's no different from yesterday, remember?"

She definitely remembered.

"Right."

Aelita was quiet again for another moment or two. You weren't sure if you should ask her something or just wait until she said something. You knew she was still a bit new and nervous, so you didn't pressure her into anything.

Finally, after seconds of silence, she spoke again.

"I...I masturbated last night."

Well.

"You did?"

She gave you a nod.

"I started feeling wet...down there," she added, pointing to her thighs, covered by her jumper. "I thought I...you know, I peed myself. But when I looked it up, I found out that it wasn't...pee. It said I was... _aroused_?"

A bit more emphasis on the 's' than usual, but she was right.

"Yeah. If something turns you on or excites you, you get aroused. And sometimes, it makes...liquid."

You had no clue to explain fem-juice properly, so you used the example of your pre-cum. She understood it fine, and you compared it to her arousal.

"So that was my...pre-cum?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmm."

The girl had an obvious blush hanging on her face, deeply now. It was like she was attempting to hide it, but ultimately unable to. You didn't mind it; you thought it was cute regardless.

"Are you wet right now?" you asked. At this point, you had a feeling she would be a bit more comfortable with questions like it.

She was, but still seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. "Do you...want to see?"

You froze for a second.

"Uh...maybe in a bit." It was a weird answer, but you wanted it to be special, at least, in your opinion. She seemed to understand just fine.

"How did it make you feel when you...you know, masturbated?" you decided to ask her.

It took her a second, but she started to explain exactly how it made her feel.

"It was one thing to just _touch_ the surface. But when I...when I put my fingers...inside..."

Just saying it made her shiver all over. It wasn't a surprise that women would find their form of masturbation exciting and thrilling over men. But a girl who had little experience with it, and did it for the first time?

To her, it was something else. Far greater than anything the others could ever give her - and she didn't fail to tell you just how it was.

"It was amazing. It was like someone else was holding my hand and doing it for me. I just couldn't help it. Over and over again, just...in and out...it was...it was like heaven, or...maybe even greater than that."

Now you were wondering if she learned of Heaven through the kids here or through the databases on Lyoko. That was something to ask later. You let her continue on.

"When I kept going, I...I started to feel funny. It was like a _tingly_ sensation. At first, it wasn't noticeable. But when I kept going, it just...grew. It made me want to keep going, just to see what happened."

"And?" you asked, curious to see how far she went.

But she gave a sigh.

"I couldn't do it. It felt so good, so nice...but it got to the point where it was just...too much for me."

So she didn't...

"What was it?"

Ready to explain, you give her a kind smile.

"You were going to have an orgasm."

She looked at you, and it seemed that a hint of disappointment was there, hidden in her eyes.

"I was?"

You gave her a nod. "It was probably too much for you. Don't feel bad about it. It was your first time. First time's always rough."

"Was it for you?"

Definitely. The first time you jerked off, it was probably the second best thing besides video games. It was all you'd ever do whenever possible.

You gave her a nod, and her face seemed to lift, even if just a little. She swallowed and let out a calm breath; it was like she was thinking of something, but she was too nervous to ask.

"You okay?" you asked her.

She took a few seconds to respond, but when she did...

"Can you help me?"

"With...?"

Her eyes pointed down, just a bit.

"Help me orgasm? Please?"

You stopped for a second. It shouldn't have been a surprise - you knew she was going to ask you eventually. But even then, you weren't all completely prepared. You couldn't just say no; that would've been rude.

But if you said yes...?

The last thing you wanted was this to move so fast. You wanted to know Aelita so much more, have her know you slowly, blend into it carefully.

And now the only thing she wanted from you right now is to help her cum.

...

"Okay."

It was no different from yesterday. She was curious, and you were her friend.

Maybe something will happen on its own? Something more?

You let it go for now. That was something for later.

You were just helping her, that's all.

With a deep breath, you scooted up next to her on the bed and asked her to lay down. "Just so you're comfortable."

That was true, and at the same time, you felt that it would be easier to do. Masturbating sitting up was never fun for you. Maybe that was her problem?

Listening, Aelita laid down on her back, further to the wall, allowing you to lay down right next to her. Once you were comfortable, you asked her one more question.

"Can I...kiss you for a bit?"

She was curious as to why. It wasn't that she didn't mind, but she could see this look on your face - and all it did was make her ask. And you told her.

"This is my...first time doing this. I'm a bit nervous. I'm just afraid of screwing up, and I felt like...you know, maybe...kissing you would kinda...ease me up a bit."

This was 3/4 of the way true. You wanted to kiss her simply because of...just that. You loved kissing her. The way her lips felt against yours, the way it brushed about; the way she just gently held you and welcomed you...

At the same time - the more truer part of it - you really didn't want to screw it up. If you accidentally hurt her or made it uncomfortable somehow, not only would you feel bad, you would-

As you thought on, you could feel Aelita's lips touch yours all over again. Just like that, the bad thoughts seemed to go away, even if just for a second.

You could feel her mouth curved into a smile. It was like she could sense what you were thinking. Of course, she was an AI from a virtual world. Was it really to be so unexpected?

Nonetheless, the moment she kissed you, the tense feeling in your body and in your mind started to let up, and you began to feel more at peace. You sighed calmly through your nose, not letting the kiss end just yet.

At this point, though, the kiss was slowly transitioning into a gentle, romantic make out session.

But as much as you loved it, you made her a promise - and you weren't going to bail on it now.

With your right hand more free, you gently place it on her cheek. It sat there, calmly, barely stroking her face. You could feel her shiver and giggle as it tickled, and yet she didn't break away. Her smile grew again and faded slowly over a few seconds.

After some time, you moved your hand downward to her neck, brushing it with a finger, before resting on her shoulder. She sighed through her nose, audible. You gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled again, and you opened your eyes to see her smile.

It made you do so all the same.

The two of you went right back to kissing, and you found your hand slowly moving further down her body. You gave her left breast a gentle grope on the outside. You heard her moan, only very little; it was more of another sigh. Yet, she still pushed on - it wasn't that sensitive, and even you knew it.

Then again, Aelita might be different.

You moved down to her waist. Now that you really paid attention to it, her waist was definitely curvy, more so than you assumed. Her butt, or at least the side of it, was very well curved, something that you honestly were not expecting all too much.

She noticed your touch and rested her own hand on yours, allowing you to gently squeeze a portion of her butt. She smiled and shivered at the same moment. It lasted for a few seconds before she allowed you to keep moving further down, down to what she was waiting for.

And you, maybe a bit more so.

You felt your hand slip beneath and under her hoodie, brushing against her leg. You could feel the goosebumps as you slid alongside them.

But when you finally reached what you were aiming for - when you touched her soft-...

"Mmm..." Aelita moaned through the kiss as she grabbed your shoulder. It wasn't a tight grab, but you could tell how sensitive she was already.

"I'm gonna rub it for a minute before I put it in, okay?" you asked as you pulled away for a second.

She gave you an affirming nod, swallowing before going back into the kiss. At this point, it seemed that the kiss was to comfort her more than you. You were completely fine with that.

A moment later, you started. The first thing you did was rub her vulva from the outside of her panties, just to see her general reaction. It was the same as before, just longer. Her grip stayed on your shoulder, her other hand gripping the other. She let out a quick moan into your mouth, as she adjusted herself only slightly, and her breathing was faster than normal. Expected behavior.

Then you pulled the panties aside and started to rub it bare.

Her moans grew longer and 'rougher', but they were only heard by you. You could feel the goosebumps grow on her legs as you went on. Eventually, she stopped with the kissing and moaned just inches away from your lips, but did her best to keep it quiet.

A minute passed, and as you said, you started to move on. You started with one finger, brushing in between the folds of her vulva, before slowly pushing it in. You were nervous still - you had never done this before.

But the whole time you were expecting Aelita to shout and pull you out...

She instead spent it shaking and quivering on you and moaning into your shirt. Her grip moved from your shoulders to around your back, wrapped around tightly and holding you close, but leaving you enough room for...this.

Within another minute, you were moving your finger in and out of her, slowly and carefully, making sure that she wasn't uncomfortable at any point. Even then, she probably wouldn't notice it too much. She seemed to be lost in pleasure. You had to occasionally bury her head in your shirt just so she didn't moan out loud and alert any potential passersby.

Then again, considering how half the school was either home for the weekend or out doing whatever, that probably wasn't going to be a problem.

Still, you had to be on the safe side.

But who said you had to be completely safe?

Unbeknownst to Aelita, you decided to _challenge_ her - see how well she could keep quiet.

So gradually, you started to pick up the pace, going just a little bit faster. It wasn't all too noticeable right away, but soon enough, Aelita could be able to tell - and you could be able to tell just how much it was getting to her.

Her moans went up just a tad, her breathing sped up, and her grip on you tightened.

But she didn't tell you to stop or seem uncomfortable.

But what if...

In the midst of it, as fast as you were, as wet as she was, as lost as she could ever be - you stuck a second finger in.

Aelita's mouth opened into a quiet gasp. She froze up as the second finger started to move in unison with the first.

She was truly lost.

You don't think she minded it, though.

For a good couple of minutes, you double-fingered her - in and out you went, rubbing the insides with the tip of your fingers for extra pleasure. Her body shook and shivered in your grasp, and her head, heavy and weak, fell into your chest. Her moans were back again, loud and long.

"Hh...hhahh..."

She didn't have any words. She was beyond them.

It really made you wish you were a girl too.

"Hhh...I...I feel it...I feel i-it ag-gain..." she was able to squeak out from your shirt.

You knew what she was talking about, and it was only a matter of time before she passed it.

So you kept on going, not ceasing to plunge your fingers as deep as Aelita could handle - which was definitely enough for you to put a whole finger in. But with two? To her, it was nothing but pure bliss, feeling these figures sliding in and out, three times a second, never giving her a moment's rest or time to recuperate.

In and out, in and out.

She grabbed onto you, burying her face into your jacket, trying to keep herself quiet. She gave loud, throaty, blissful moans, muffled only by your clothes as you showed her no mercy down below. It made you laugh just a bit, but she didn't seem to notice all too much. Her breathing was ragged and fast, her pants quickened. It wasn't long now before she-

"I-I...! Hhahhh...!"

There it was.

Aelita's body shook with a final push of your fingers deep into her, deep as they could go. All the way up to their bases, they were buried inside her as she screamed into your clothes, just to keep herself quiet, as she came. A "torrent" of her juices came leaking out as she twitched and breathed heavily. You kept her and your fingers in place, not moving until she was done. You moved your fingers just a bit to adjust them, and even that caused her to gasp and shake, another spurt of her fluids.

You would never have guessed she was a squirter. That was something that, while it surprised you...kind of excited you.

After her high died down, Aelita removed herself from you and fell to the bed, your fingers still inside her. Gently, you pulled them out, and she still gasped and shook again, but not cumming any further. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch it, but it took longer than she had hoped. You asked her if she was okay.

She gave you a weak nod with a smile on her face. You knew it was more than genuine.

You gave Aelita a few more minutes to catch her breath, giving her some small talk to keep it from being an awkward silence. It was more of a one-way conversation vocally, with you talking and her nodding or shaking her head, only speaking when she could. Once she had caught her breath, she got back up, adjusted her dress so it was back down properly, and gave a quick, blissful sigh.

"I...didn't think it was gonna be that good," the first thing she said since.

"It usually catches first-timers off guard, especially if it's on both sides," you remarked, noting the sticky fluids now dried on your fingers and on most of your hand.

She asked you if that was her cum. You gave her a nod, telling her the difference between yours and hers, in terms of stickiness or viscosity or...whatever it was about cum that was different between a boy and a girl - at least what you knew from porn and such. Aelita gave you a blush and apologized about "coming so much."

"It's alright," you told her. You were sure there were porn stars who made so much more, so in hindsight, this was really nothing for you.

Well, it was, perhaps if you considered age...

"You sure you're okay now?"

Aelita nodded, albeit somewhat dizzily. "I-I...I think I just need to rest for a...bit."

"Alright," you replied quickly. That was more than understandable. Resting helped always.

You looked at the table behind her, containing a glass of water, possibly from last night. "Be sure to drink some water, okay? That's kinda recommended."

She was resting on the bed again, and her eyes were closed, but she still gave you a nod, weak. By the time you had gotten up, put the glass a bit closer to her bed, and walked out the door, she was fast asleep. You weren't surprised. An orgasm took _a lot_ out of somebody, especially if it was their first time. The first time you had an orgasm, you nearly passed out with your pants down and your waist exposed to the open, for anyone to see. That would've been awkward.

You're sure that's happened at least once since then, but you ignored it. If you got caught, you got caught.

Though, with the Return to the Past, you've probably not been as caught as you thought...

After thinking through your mind and focusing on the hallway, you eventually make it back to your room, still somewhat tired from waking up early - but at the same time, you were very pent up. Not as pent up as, say, yesterday, but still definitely pent. You didn't have any intentions of having Aelita get you off, but at the same time, you were regretting having not asked. Or maybe she was planning on it and just got carried away with your...well.

Fortunately, Odd was nowhere to be seen, having supposedly gone out to eat, either at the cafeteria or someplace else. At times, it made you wonder where he got all the money to do stuff like that.

However that was the case and regardless of where he was, you were alone, right now, in your bedroom.

A horny 14 year old boy.

That was enough to set you for the next hour. With a click of the door locking into place, you hopped onto your bed, undid your zipper, grabbed your _own_ magazine, and got to work.

 _Bark bark!_

"Shh," you said to Kiwi.

He always knew.

You hardly cared.

* * *

 **Don't you just love these rushed endings? I mean, it's not exactly rushed, but at the same time, it is.**

 **"What will happen to this cute girl? Find out in the next chapter, folks!"**

 **That would've been my author's note six years ago. And I'm pretty sure that's every author's note on this site nowadays. Am I complaining? Not really.**

 **(or am i)**

 **More sexy stuff soon.**


	3. Chapter III: The Way You Love Me

**The only times I label chapters is on my FIMfiction stories. This chapter was going to be called "The Succ."**

 **I thought it was funny, no tomatoes pls.**

 **Added mention: No sex in this chapter. Was originally gonna make it so, but I wanted to do a normal chapter in between. Really wasn't intending on adding a bunch of story to it, but I literally can't help it. :P**

* * *

You were cold.

Well, rather, you were the digital illusion of cold. That's what it felt like in Sector Five, and you were glad to finally get away from it. Jeremie had discussed the plan with you, Aelita, and Odd hours ago, and finally put it into action. It was immensely risky, what with the group being down two.

But in the end, the three of you got what you needed and were pulled back into reality.

Once the metal scanner doors slid open, you stepped out, adjusting your eyesight and giving yourself a yawn. Even though fatigue in the virtual world was nowhere near the fatigue in the real world, you were still feeling tired. Maybe not sleeping very much last night was finally taking its toll on you.

Hopefully a bit of dinner would calm those sleepy nerves of yours.

As soon as the three of you were back in the real world, Jeremie talked over what Aelita found. It was nothing too much, but at the same time, it was still a big help in finding what you needed - or rather, what Jeremie needed - to free Aelita. You were a tad bit more optimistic now, but you knew there were still a lot more days ahead before any of you would rest easy.

But at least you _could_ rest.

But now wasn't the time to sleep. Now was the time to dine.

With a casual stride, you and the other three started your way back to Kadic as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Curious, you asked Jeremie how long it would take to decode the information that Aelita found, but not necessarily unlocked.

"It'll take a couple days, at most. Or maybe if I stay up a few extra hours, then maybe a day at best."

"Will it help?" you asked him.

"It'd be a start."

Odd then added in, "I hope we can shut him down before summer vacation. I'd like to kick back and relax without having to shoot things all the time. Not that it isn't fun, though."

Summer was still a good three months away, but you agreed with him; shutting down XANA right before summer vacation? It'd be more like Christmas.

A good portion of the walk back was spent talking back and forth to each other about whatever was on your minds, whether it was a new video game or a movie that came out. _They_ were always a fan of cheesy films. You weren't; sure, that was the point of them, but-

Your train of thought was halted with a tug on your arm. Aelita called your name a couple times, but you didn't hear it.

"What's wrong?" you instinctively asked.

Nothing was wrong. "It's just...can I talk to you about something? In private?"

She said it so quietly; obviously, she didn't want the others to hear it. Maybe it was something to do with earlier today? Or yesterday? Or maybe just something on her mind. It was obviously a personal issue - well, to an extent.

"Uh, sure," you told her. With a look to Odd and Jeremie, you said to them, "Hey guys, you go on ahead. I think I left my phone at the factory."

It was a lie. Your phone was right in your pocket. Of course, they didn't know that.

"How'd you manage that?" Odd asked, a bit bewildered in a humorous way.

"No clue," you answered. "Think I was fumbling with it and left it next to the scanner. Think you can grab a tray for me in case I get back a bit late?"

"No sweat."

As you turned around, heading in the direction of the manhole, Aelita spoke up her side. "I'll go with you."

"Be careful, you two," Jeremie mentioned. "Let us know if there's any trouble."

With a nod from the both of you, Jeremie and Odd kept on walking back to Kadic, while you and Aelita were walking in the opposite direction. As soon as they were out of earshot, Aelita had to ask.

"Do you think they'll believe it?"

"They have to."

"Why?"

"Because I actually left my phone at the factory."

"Oh."

...

You laughed awkwardly. She really laughed, more of a giggle.

The whole time walking back to the factory was spent talking to each other. You asked her how she was liking Kadic so far. Sure, she's been here for a couple months, but even that isn't enough time to really be sure. Being around Sissi and the two stooges probably weren't doing many favors either, but she seems to brush them off better than you and the others.

Was it bad that you wanted to fight Herb?

Rather than take the typical route, the two of you walk through the dim-lit streets of Boston's outer edge; it's a slightly longer walk by a few minutes, but on the way, you ask her whatever was coming to mind.

"So," you started, "How much of Earth did you learn before we materialized you?"

"Quite a lot," she responded. "It was mainly the kinds of things people typically did: What foods they ate, what liquids they drank, what the cities and towns looked like. It was...fascinating."

So...

"And you...didn't find anything about-"

"What we did earlier?" she interjected. "No. I was more interested at the lights of skyscrapers and all the different kinds of people. Their anatomy never occurred to me."

It was strange, but at the same time, it made sense. Though, you'd think she would've wanted to know more about the human body and how it worked outside Lyoko, like breathing.

And masturbating, once it got to that point.

"What do you think about it? The lights and the people?"

Your mouth curved a bit into a neutral type of stance.

"They're okay," you said simply. "I mean, the lights are great, it's always cool looking up and seeing the city all lit up at night. As for the people...well...it's a mixed bag. Most of them are nice, and then you have people that are just as bad as Sissi or worse than her."

"I can't think of anyone worse than Sissi."

Hopefully, it stayed that way.

The two of you changed the subject and talked about other things until you reached the factory. As soon as the elevator swung shut and started its way down, it was a strange silence between you and Aelita. It wasn't a bitter silence; just that typical awkward one when there was nothing on the mind to say.

You cleared your throat because of it. It actually made her giggle, and you smiled, even if it was unintentional.

Once the large metal doors slide open and the supercomputer was visible, there it was, sitting right on the ledge of the hologram: your phone. How it managed to get left behind is beyond you.

"I think I need bigger pockets or something," you said to yourself and Aelita as you walked over and grabbed the phone. Opening it up and seeing if the others texted you as you asked, you were greeted with a message from Odd.

 _They got cheeseburgers over here! Hurry before their gone!_

You noticed the error and had the urge to point it out.

 _They're*_

Never mind, he already did it.

Closing your phone, you placed it in your jacket pocket this time, hoping it'd stay there instead. Turning around, you noticed Aelita was still standing in the elevator, having not moved, waiting for you.

"Ever have a cheeseburger?" you asked her.

She shook her head.

"You want to?"

"What's it like?"

If you had to compare it to something close to it...well, "It's like meatloaf between two buns."

She didn't seem too interested in it, but you told her she'll just have to "wait and see."

Getting back into the elevator, you pressed a button and the doors slid shut once more. After a few seconds, you felt the jolt of the elevator moving upward. The thing about the elevator is it took literally a good thirty seconds to go from the surface to the computer room. If you and the others weren't talking to each other on some days, it was really silent.

As the moments passed, you turned to Aelita. She happened to be eyeing you briefly; you could tell she had something on her mind, but couldn't figure out how to say it.

"You okay?" you asked her.

She turned her head to you, and in that moment, the air felt tense.

"Yeah."

The elevator door opened and the two of you left the factory, side by side. She didn't say anything much; she seemed nervous, and you told it as it was.

"I...I am," she answered. "There's something I want to do, but...I don't want to worry them if we're out too long."

"What did you want to do?"

She looked around briefly for a moment, checking if anyone was near. When she was 'in the clear', she walked in close to you.

"I wanted to give you a blowjob in the woods."

You had a feeling it was something like that. It surprised you, but after earlier today and yesterday, it didn't surprise you that much anymore.

"In the woods?"

She nodded. "I...I saw another video earlier, right before Jeremie called. It was a video of a girl giving a guy a blowjob in the woods. I thought it would be nice if I could try it out."

"Aren't you afraid of somebody seeing us?"

"A little. But I figured that since the sun was going down, they wouldn't notice us straight away."

You hesitated for a second. While it wasn't necessarily public sex - she probably meant deep in the woods where people likely wouldn't go very often - you weren't exactly a fan of it, considering that risk of getting caught. But you knew she was a smart girl; she wouldn't suggest it unless she prepared ahead of time, or at least attempted to.

But you had to ask her.

"Why so sudden? I mean, other than porn?"

She laughed a little, coming out of her shell.

"I mean, I think it's fun, doing this. It's something I've never experienced before, not even since coming to Earth. It's just so...dirty."

Well, she was right about that part.

"And I...I guess I'm still a little leftover from this morning. And after going through Sector Five, I'd like to do something other than fighting XANA."

"By giving a blowjob to one of your best friends?"

"Mhm. Unless you want to be more than just 'best friends,'" she answered with a smile.

It was such a tempting offer. You were madly in love with Aelita. She knew it too - thanks to Odd, of course - and you'd want nothing more than to finally declare her your lover after so long. But there was the one question that was always on your mind, something that you really were afraid of asking, simply because of how she'd react to it, or what she'd say.

But you had to say it.

"Don't you love Jeremie?"

Her smile faded. She wasn't upset with you; she made that clear. "I was afraid you would ask that soon enough. The others never asked, and I always waited for them to just say it."

After a moment, she stopped walking, and you stopped a foot ahead and waited for her to get her words ordered.

With a sigh, she spoke.

"I don't love him the way you love me."

You said nothing, and let her continue.

"I feel awful for not being that way. After everything he had gone through to bring me to the real world, all those long nights...all those long talks...all the arguments. All the problems he faced that even I couldn't fix. He cared about me enough to want to make me real, even through all that. And I know that he still cares."

She looked down, not facing you.

"I'm grateful for what he did. But...I feel like, in a way, I'm obligated to feel the same way about him that he does for me."

You spoke up. "Hey, you are not obligated to do anything."

She looked up to you.

"But what about everything he did? Everything he did for me, only to get a 'no' in return?"

"Jeremie's not the kind of guy to hold grudges, especially not over girls who don't like him back."

She sighed again. "I'm just afraid he'll hate me."

With a shake of your head, you placed your hands gently, but firmly on her shoulders.

"Hey," you stated again. "Jeremie does not, and will never, hate you because of that. Will he be disappointed? Maybe. But he will never hate you; after all the stuff we went through just to get you here, I don't think he's gonna throw all that away just because you said no."

Aelita looked up at you with the path light glimmering in her eyes. "Do you think so?"

"I've known Jeremie since we first started here. I hate to be cliche and all, but I don't think so, I know so."

She smiled a bit at that last sentence. You could feel a bit of the tension slip off of her just from her shoulders alone. You rubbed your hands up and down them slowly to comfort her more. It was at least a few seconds before she gave you any real answer.

"Should I tell him how I feel? After dinner, maybe?"

"You do you," you say. "It's your choice."

She hesitated again, pausing. You could feel her lean herself just a bit into your hands, finding comfort in them. She closed her eyes, hoping to relax. It worked, just for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, she gave a nod.

"Okay."

You smiled and gave her a hug. Once she started walking again, you followed right alongside her.

"I'm sorry I got so dramatic."

"It's fine," you assure her. "That's what you've got friends for."

Aelita smiled. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Tell me more about this cheeseburger."

With a smile, you teased her.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait."

"Is it worth it?"

"Yep."

With ten minutes to spare, the two of you made it back to the school, eased your way into the cafeteria, and gave Aelita a taste of her very first cheeseburger.

Safe to say, it was worth it.

Definitely.

* * *

 **Sex in next chapter. I promise. She suckin'? She suckin'.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Succ

**Sorry for the long wait only to get a short chapter. It was really meant to be so much longer, but I lost a bit of steam. But I'm back and hoping to get the rest of this story out before 2018 hits. Two more chapters after this one! Maybe a tiny epilogue, but generally two more chapters after this.**

 **THIS one has secks in it. Sweet.**

* * *

"And so _I_ said, "That's not coffee!"" Odd finished his joke with a burst of laughter, and the rest of you laughed together.

You'd been sitting and eating together for the past couple of minutes minutes. Kids were starting to leave and head back to their rooms, but the four of you were taking your time and eating at your own pace - which was a bit fast, especially when it came to Odd, who scarfed down his food by the time you and Aelita went up, grabbed your food, and sat down. It was a classic thing about him.

With a sigh as your laughter died down, you asked Jeremie, "So, did we miss anything important while we were gone?"

"Not much," he responded. "I was just telling Odd about what we found."

"Was it anything big?" Aelita brought up.

"Sort of." He paused to take a drink. "Like I said, a lot of it's encrypted, and I was only able to decrypt a couple of them before you guys got back."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell. I think they're some kind of trigger, something that helps XANA when it comes to possessing somebody or activating a tower."

Aelita asked, "Do you think it could help us prevent XANA from-"

"Activating a tower? Probably not, but it could help us lower how much influence he puts into them just to attack the real world."

"So, what Aelita asked, but not as much?" Odd remarked.

"Basically."

Jeremie proceeded to go into a bit more detail about the files before getting up to throw his trash away.

"It'll take me a while to decrypt some more. I think I'm gonna head to my room and get on it."

"Wait, I thought we were all gonna play Babylon Ninja Fighters III tonight!" Odd mentioned.

"Wait, that was tonight?" Jeremie added before changing the subject. "We'll have to do it another night."

Disappointed, but not that upset, Odd said, "Fine, but you're gonna have a lot of catching up to do!"

Jeremie smiled as he made his way for the door. Before he got close enough to the door, Aelita get up.

"Jeremie?" she said. "Can I...talk to you alone for a minute?"

He turned to her. You could see the faint blush on his face and his usual smile.

"Of course, Aelita."

The two walked out together, only going a few feet in between the cafeteria and the dorms. You were left alone with Odd as he finished whatever was left of his scraps of food, while you finished your own plate. After a short moment, Odd got up and threw his tray away before returning to the table.

You could see him look to his left, then his right, before asking, "It's kind of lonely without Yumi and Ulrich here, isn't it?"

"It is," you said as you looked up to him. "I keep thinking they're gonna walk through the doors any minute, like they're running late. Instead, one's in another city and the other is on the other side of the world."

"Have you ever been to Japan?"

That was a weird question.

"No?" you answered. "I mean, I want to, but I'd never be able to afford it. Maybe when I'm rich."

"Oh."

Then it was silent between the two of you for what felt like a really long time, but instead it was maybe ten seconds.

Odd talked again.

"You know I know, right?"

You looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...the whole..."

That was when he did a fingering...motion.

Oh.

OH.

"You... _how_?"

"Heh, funny story, I was actually stopping by Aelita's room to ask if she wanted to hang out for a bit because Jeremie was too busy, and...well...I heard-"

"How much? How long, I mean? How long were you there?" you asked; you didn't intend to repeat the question, you just wanted to know.

"A few seconds. As soon as I heard you start talking and her start...uh, I left."

"And?"

"I played Babylon Ninja Fighters III because I thought we were gonna play later."

You looked down to your plate, not in an upset manner - just an awkward one. "Oh."

"I didn't tell Jeremie, if that's what you were gonna ask."

"No, I mean...yeah, that's what I was gonna...ask."

With a curious hint, you looked back up to Odd; his face was in that smug-like pose again, the one that basically says "I was right all along."

"Look at you go, champ!" he whisper-shouted, leaning over the table to give you a friendly punch in the shoulder. You held your shoulder, but it didn't hurt.

"Uhm...thanks."

This was awkward.

"Look, I...I wasn't planning on...doing this. It just kinda...happened."

"That's most of my dates in a nutshell."

"Yeah, but you're talking about...like, what is it called? A one night stand? You're talking about that. I'm not trying to make it like that or anything, I just...I wanted to be with her, and I am...in a way, I think. But...I wanted to start it slow and steady, like take her out on a date, get to know her more and all that-"

"I mean, you pretty much already know her; we all do."

"Yeah, only what she knows and learned." The word _learned_ you put a bit of emphasis on as you glared faintly at Odd. He knew what you were talking about.

"Well, think about it: If I never put that mag in your backpack, maybe Aelita would still be single, waiting for a strong hunk to whisk her away, instead of you!" he mentioned with a smirk. "You're welcome, by the way."

You laughed quietly with a snort.

"I mean...I guess...but...I guess I just wanted our first _date_ to be a bit more special or romantic."

Now that you thought about it, it did make you a tad bit upset. It didn't get you down, no; you were grateful, but it was your words that you were hung on just a little. You didn't want Odd to feel bad, it was never your intention - and yet, he did.

With a slight comforting hand on yours, you looked up at him.

"Hey. I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted it to be."

It was strange seeing him go from all smart-ass to caring friend. You pulled away.

"It's fine. I'm trying to ease into it, and I think she is too."

"You think so?"

"It seems like it. I mean, sure, she's still asking a bunch of... _stuff_...but then we got all serious about where we were in our relationship; it's nothing like Ulrich or Yumi, but...you know," you shrugged, "It was something."

"Hmm."

Odd went into deep thought for a moment. As you finished your food, you went up and threw it away. By the time you got back, he started speaking what he had to say.

"It'll work out," he told you. "Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"With a girl like Aelita? Definitely."

You smiled. "Thanks. For that, and... _that,_ I guess."

He smirked.

The two of you left out the same door Jeremie and Aelita left through. It'd been at least a couple of minutes since they left. When you and Odd walked out, they were still there, nearest to the door leading to the dorms.

They were in a deep, _friendly_ embrace - and Jeremie had one of the best smiles on his faces.

You could still tell he was sad, but he was definitely more happy.

As they pulled away, you could hear Jeremie say, "I'll see you later," and the two exchanged goodbyes before walking away. There was no hint of full-on sadness in his voice or on his face; it was there, you knew, but...it was like he was, in a way, relieved. You could only tell by the glimpse before he was gone.

Aelita saw you and Odd standing there and went up to the two of you. "Well...we talked."

"What did he say?" you asked.

Odd added in, "What were you two talking about?"

She looked towards Odd to give him his answer first. "I wanted to tell Jeremie that I wanted to date other guys; I just wanted to break it to him. I...I didn't want him to be mad at me if I pushed him away like that."

"Einstein's not the kind of guy to get pushy like that; and I know pushy."

She smiled, turning back to you. "So..."

"So..."

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"

You knew the question was coming, but it still surprised you. A part of you wanted to laugh - like she was teasing you about it. But the other part of you was jumping for joy within you. It was a question you were waiting for ever since Aelita came to Earth. Well, a part of you also had been waiting since the very first day you met her, but mainly the Earth part.

For a few seconds, you were actually a bit speechless. You could feel a blush forming upon your face as she looked at you, anticipating your answer. Even Odd was leaning into your space, waiting. The air between the three of you got tense.

Then you opened your mouth.

* * *

Yes.

You said yes.

Of course you would say yes, who wouldn't?

It's been at least ten minutes since you said it. The two of you gave a farewell to Odd as he went off to game by himself.

All you were doing now was rubbing your lips against hers. Laying on her bed, the scene was relaxing - comfortable. It was on the verge of making out, but it was still peaceful kissing.

To think you fingered this same girl just this morning; actually, to think you were giving her a _facial_ yesterday. It made you nearly laugh.

And now she was your girlfriend.

You owe Odd. You really did. Of course, you felt bad it happened _this_ way, but...she was willing to lean into the romantic aspect of it all. And you were too, nonetheless.

Excitement flowed through your body as she gave your lips a little lick of her tongue. You could feel goosebumps forming all over your body; you gently bit her bottom lip in return. She pulled back very slightly, but soon felt herself enjoying it - if her face was any indication.

With a hint of curiosity, you opened your eyes; she was staring at you through the kiss. Her eyes were full of wonder, happiness, and even what seemed to be lust. Maybe it was more of happiness you could see?

You grabbed her carefully and laid her on top of you, not breaking the kiss for a single moment; now you could see them clearer.

It was lust you could see now. The way her eyes just stared you down, half lidded - those "bedroom eyes".

You just had to smile.

She pulled away, smiling herself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...you look sexy."

Aelita looked away for a moment, blushing. "Thank you." She sat up, her rear resting on your lap, and let her hands sit on your chest. "How long have you been thinking about me this way?"

You weren't so much as nervous about answering that question; had she felt different than what she'd been feeling, you would've been a bit cautious to answer. But now?

"Not...that long after I met you. After Jeremie and I turned on the supercomputer, I-"

"Oh, so it's been _that_ long?"

With red on your face, you nodded. She laughed. "Have you been thinking about all this since then?"

"Well...no, not since then. I didn't really start thinking it up until...uh...maybe around the time you were first materialized?"

And like that, it seemed her more confident and _out-there_ bravado started to show.

"I bet you started thinking about it the moment you saw me in that skirt. Am I right?"

You knew what she was talking about: Her set of clothes she had on when she came out of the scanner. You weren't thinking about anything _dirty_ at that moment - you were beyond thrilled to see her in the physical world, the actual world.

But once she was walking around, talking, being her own self and getting her first feel of the real world...

All in that skirt.

You couldn't deny it. You told her truthfully.

And she giggled, resting her body back down on top of you. "I knew it."

You wrapped your arms around her body, keeping her held down. She embraced it just fine.

"I know this is, um...a bit weird to ask maybe...but did you like Jeremie before? Like, when we first met?"

She turned her head up to you. At first, she didn't answer - you weren't sure if she was either upset you mentioned Jeremie or if she was wording her answer right. The latter was more correct.

"Yes. At first, I was cautious...or, like I felt cautious. But once I got to know him, I started...feeling something. I guessed it was love. I don't know if it was because he saved me or because he chose to help me.

"But...after a while, that whole feeling just kind of...shook off. I loved him more as a friend...not like...not like you."

That brought up another question.

"Did you like me before...this?"

You were only partially expecting the resulting nod.

"You were always so...confident in everything. Whether it was fighting XANA or just being _you_. You were never really afraid of being who you wanted to be. Like...when I first started DJ'ing. You were all over the dance floor."

She went into a giggling fit while you gave an awkward smile. It was a real smile though. You were never afraid of doing it - just afraid of looking like a jackass in the wrong ways. You were glad this wasn't wrong.

"I guess I didn't really start...feeling it until I came to Earth. And now, I just...I want to do so much with you."

"What haven't we done?" you ask as a joke.

She went into a good chunk of detail. She wasn't annoyed in the slightest. She had this look of excitement and pure joy on her face as she listed each and every thing she had yet to do with you. All you could do was listen and smile back.

After she finished, she gave a sigh and bundled up against you further. She was warm. Like, warmer than before. But it didn't bother you. It felt nice.

The two of you laid together for a few minutes, nuzzling each other's company. But as soon as she could remember, Aelita propped her head up and asked.

"Hey...um...about the blowjob-in-the-woods thing..."

You gave her a smile.

"You still wanna do it?"

"A little. I mean, if you want to. We could do it here."

"I'm fine with doing it in the woods, if you're still feeling dirty about it."

You could see Aelita ponder on it a bit, wondering whether or not to stay here or to drag you out into the woods for a few minutes. You honestly didn't mind - the idea was, in itself, pretty sexy. As long as you weren't caught, you'd let her take you wherever she wanted.

As she looked out the window and back to you, she bit her lip, a blush forming on her cheeks. She looked back to you with a smile.

"Really?"

You nodded.

She grinned.

"Okay."

Getting off your body, she grabbed your arm and dragged you out of the bed and out the door. Getting downstairs wasn't too much of a hassle. Not even the student monitors put in charge for the weekend were enough to keep you from leaving - mainly because they were disciplining somebody else while you and Aelita sneaked away deep into the nearby woods. Students very rarely went through these parts, and the only ones who did it the most were you and the others, either when XANA was attacking or after XANA was stopped.

But to think you were only coming here to get a blowjob from your friend. Girlfriend. It was still weird to say...think.

As soon as you were far enough off the paths that nobody could ever think to wander about - well, other than curious adventurers - Aelita didn't hesitate to start mashing her lips up against yours. It was obvious to you that she was definitely horny; it made you wonder how horny she used to be before this whole thing started.

A lot? Not at all?

Did it matter right now?

You pulled away for a second and asked her, "Do you want me to lay down or stand up?"

She looked to the ground, then back to you. "We can stand. I don't mind standing."

It wasn't until right after she said it that it hit her - she wouldn't be able to do it standing up. She mentioned it before you could ask or say anything of it.

"Maybe I could kneel down?"

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm," she asked as she got down on her knees, planting them firmly in the dirt.

"If they start hurting, let me know, okay?"

"So caring, aren't you?" Aelita asked with a cute little smirk as she rested her hands on your hips.

"Just looking out for you, baby girl."

You called her that a lot. Where the others called her "princess," you stepped it up with "baby girl." You could tell it made her happy regardless of which one it was.

With a quick sigh, Aelita reached for your zipper and began to pull it down. Opening the folds, she reached in a bit; you could tell she was fumbling with your boxers, trying to open the flap in between; there wasn't a flap in your boxers, though.

"Here, let me help you," you said to her as you undid the button of your jeans. With a kind smile, she slowly pulled your pants down with the boxers, just enough for _you_ to come out. You were already hard - had her face been closer, you probably would've accidentally smacked her chin with it.

You adjusted your stance not just to make it more comfortable for her, but to make sure your now bare ass wasn't touching the bark of the tree.

"I've...never seen it up close before," she said after a moment of silence, holding it gently in her hand. You could hear her smell it. "It smells nice too."

It was hard not to let out at least a little chuckle at that. You'd never think you would've heard Aelita say your dick smells nice in a million years, and yet-ggahah~...

Her tongue ran from the base to the tip of your shaft as she took in the taste.

"Ooo. Tastes good, too."

It was interesting about it. Aelita acted like she was so excited to do this - and she was definitely, no doubt - but you could tell she was at least a little bit nervous.

Running your hands through her hair, you said to her, "Take it slow. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know, okay?"

You saw her nod and give off a cute little smile as she rubbed her free hand up and down the side of your leg. The feeling of that alone gave you goosebumps, even more than the one currently gripping your cock.

Slowly moving her face closer to it, she opened her mouth just enough for it to slide in. Just the little feeling alone, her tongue resting on your shaft head, made your body shiver. It made her laugh just watching you quiver with your eyes closed, relaxed...

And it made her take more of you in.

For a first timer, she was...she was really good. She was careful with her teeth, she was moving slow enough to get the both of you comfortable, and the tongue...she really knew how to use that tongue, even before she started going back and forth.

When she moaned from the feeling of it all, it vibrated your cock, and the goosebumps came back.

It was a good few more seconds before she started moving. The feeling of going in and out of her mouth, her tongue brushing your shaft, and the saliva all in the mix, was far beyond anything you felt before.

To put it short - it was fucking amazing.

Enough to let out a moan.

And you hardly moaned, if ever.

But it encouraged Aelita to keep going, whether it'd be picking up the pace or doing, generally, more. She tried going deeper on you. You averaged out at six inches, typical for your age, but it was enough to make her struggle to fit the last inch or so in without having the urge to gag. She didn't pull away, but she knew not to try again. You brushed her hair and smiled, telling her it was okay. She tried smiling - only it was hard to do so.

Aelita, with her free hand, brushed the side of her hair behind her ears - but then her hand disappeared down below. It didn't take long for you to know what she was doing; the moans only confirmed it.

You could feel her shiver herself as her hand went to work; you could tell she was going slow for the moment, even as she was slurping _you_ up at a more-than-decent pace. Her other hand rested on the base of your cock, keeping it still as she continued to suck.

This went on for a good minute, both of you moaning and sighing with pleasure. As the seconds ticked on, Aelita sped up both her hand and her mouth. Your hands were left resting on her head, barely moving it back and forth. You didn't want to accidentally hurt her or make her gag; you were careful.

For something so naughty...it was relatively peaceful.

 _"That's so weird!"_

 _"I know, right? It was the strangest thing!"_

You heard it.

Voices. Distant voices.

All you could think to yourself was, _What? How? We're not even close to the path!_

Then you remembered what you thought earlier: Curious adventurers.

You weren't the only one who could hear them - Aelita stopped her sucking and even her masturbating just to listen in. It didn't take long to recognize the two girls talking: Emily Leduc and Heidi Klinger. What were they doing out here in these parts of the woods? The path would make more sense.

In the middle of your thoughts, that was when you could feel Aelita smile - or, again, try to - and start up again. You wanted to ask if she was crazy - or something like it - but you stayed quiet as the risk of getting caught.

It was a bunch of coincidental, rotten luck that you'd mention it and it happened. Maybe if you didn't joke about XANA so much...

The voices got louder with each passing moment, and you knew you'd be caught if they happened to just walk by. But after a few seconds, the voices stopped getting louder...but they didn't start getting quieter. It was like they were standing still, having a chat.

Growing curious even through your sexual plunder, you slowly and carefully looked around trying to find them. When you saw them, they were only twenty feet or so away. It was dark enough that they couldn't really see you, but bright enough that you could see them...meaning they...could probably see you too, if they tried.

You slid your head back behind the tree and listened in while focusing on...this.

 _"Odd ask you out yet?"_ you could hear Emily ask Heidi.

 _"No. I mean, it's not that I don't want to, but...Odd's a bit-"_

 _"Perverted?"_

 _"Well that, and way too flirty with everybody."_

You laughed to yourself. Even Aelita tried to laugh through your cock.

 _"Yeah...that's Odd for you. Hey, what about-"_

And that was when Emily mentioned you. You dated Emily for a bit back when you first came to Kadic; it was before you and Jeremie found the supercomputer. She was the one to break it off, but you quickly got over it and the two of you remained friends. It was no surprise she would mention you.

 _"Isn't he your ex?"_ It was silent, probably implying Emily nodded in response. _"Well...I mean, he's definitely sweet...a little handsome too-_ _"_

Flattered. Doubtful, but flattered.

 _"-But to be honest, I think he's more hooked on Aelita Stones than any other girl in the entire school."_

 _"I know, right? She's only been here a couple months, and he can't take his eyes off her."_

 _"Well, I mean, they do hang out a lot. Plus, they've basically got every class together, and...yeah, I can see why he's so head over heels for her."_

 _"I'm betting they get together before summer."_

 _"Wouldn't be surprised."_

No you w...hnnggh...

You could feel it. The sound of their laughter was drowned out by the sensation.

"Aelita..." you whispered to her. She looked up to you, but didn't stop. "I'm close."

She gave a subtle nod and started to pick up the pace, even fingering herself faster. Her moans had long since became whispers since the others got close enough, but they were already really close to turning back into moans. She even gave off a little squeak that you could tell she tried to hold back. She was definitely close too. You cumming would definitely put her over the edge.

Holding her head in your hands, you carefully moved her back and forth faster, but not too rough. The slick sounds her lips made as they slid all over was definitely making some noise.

You were definitely trying to hold back some moans yourself, but it wasn't long before that stopped.

With every push in and pull out, the feeling in your cock built up further and further. You didn't even move her head faster; she did it on her own, wanting to help you as much as possible.

You wish you could help her. Feeling her insides again, rubbing them against her soft walls. Maybe rubbing her clitoris and sticking a second finger in all over...

Just thinking about it...

It was enough to make you...you...~

And there it was again. That growl.

The one she liked.

"I'm cumming."

When you finally did, she didn't pull away or let it coat her face again. She just sat there, letting you cum into her mouth. The first few spurts you could tell hit the back of her throat; she didn't even gag. She let it happen, and she let it show.

With each spurt from your cock, she swallowed and moaned; they became shaky. Her body shivered with intense passion. She sucked you a few more times, let the cum hit her throat again. You could hear her finger herself now.

She was so wet.

She loved it.

And then she came. With a loud moan, a throaty squeak, and a pleasured cry, her entire body shook and convulsed, the dirt beneath her getting wet as her juices squirted. Her hand became wet, but not drenched. The hand that was on your cock now gripped your hoodie. Every couple of seconds, her hand would shake with the rest of her body. Her back arched, her butt visible.

After a good twenty seconds, she stopped convulsing and shaking, and started running her tongue along your cock, still in her mouth, as she tried to slurp up whatever cum hadn't already gone down her throat.

But you weren't focusing on that straight away.

 _"Hey, you hear that?"_

 _"Yeah. It sounds like it came from over there."_

They heard the two of you. Shit.

The sounds of their steps now grew louder as they got closer. You had to act.

Carefully, you pulled out of her mouth and pulled your pants up, buttoning them and making sure there was nothing off. They were practically right behind the tree at this point. With a second to spare, you got down on your knees, held Aelita firmly, and started making out with her.

Sure, when said like that, it seemed silly. But it worked.

No more than a moment later, Emily and Heidi came around from behind the tree, flashlight in Emily's hand, as they saw the two of you practically french kissing against the cold bark.

They couldn't see it, but Aelita was busy zipping up your pants; you'd forgotten it easily, but she was lucky enough to remember and help out.

As soon as you "noticed," you turned around and saw them looking at the both of you. You and Aelita stood up, a mix of surprise and leftover euphoria.

"Uh...hi." It was an awkward greeting from you, but they seemed more surprised to see you here.

"Hi...there," Heidi greeted. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh. You were?"

You weren't the greatest liar. But you were a decent enough one. But it worked.

"So, uh...what're you guys...doing out here this late?" Heidi asked us.

"We could ask you the same thing," Aelita replied a bit sluggishly; not too much for them to notice, but enough for you to notice.

"Oh...we were just having a stroll before we turned in," Emily started to explain. "Theo was getting chewed out by the monitors for being out so late, so...yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

The conversation went about as normal as you'd expect, albeit a bit of awkwardness here and there. Aelita was having a tiny little chat with the two of them while you just smiled and acted natural...again, as natural as you'd expect.

However, with each question and every answer, you happened to notice a faint blush forming slowly on both Emily's and Heidi's face; you were wondering why they were blushing so heavily at you.

Until you realized they weren't looking at *you*.

They were looking at Aelita's hand.

The same hand she used to finger herself to orgasm thirty seconds ago.

Your eyes were a little wide as soon as you could tell. They darted to her hand, then back to the duo; you could feel your face heat up.

There was a bit of awkward panic rising in your body as your eyes continued to make contact with theirs.

You knew.

They knew.

Yet they said nothing, only blushing and smiling. Heidi was definitely trying not to laugh, whether it was at your expression or Aelita's still wet hand.

Or...maybe the aroma...

Or - Aelita's dirtied knees.

The conversation only lasted for at least half a minute, and yet it felt like an eternity - but eventually, it came to an end.

"Well, we're gonna start, uh...heading back now," Emily said. "So...we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye," you said, carrying an awkward tint to it. Even the way you waved goodbye to them was awkward.

As the two walked away and were seemingly out of enough earshot, Aelita gave a gentle sigh. You could still feel her shake from her orgasm - hell, she was shaking during the whole conversation - but the sigh she gave off was more of relief, like she was convinced the two of you were in the clear.

 _"They were fucking."_

 _"Definitely."_

Close, on both accounts.

You looked at Aelita, and she looked back at you. You both heard it.

The two of you laughed together. It was an awkward, embarrassed laugh.

But you laughed.

"We should...um...head back too," Aelita said.

"Yeah, let's...do that."

The walk back to the campus grounds was quiet and well beyond awkward.

In a good way.

* * *

"I don't have any cum on my face, do I?" Aelita whispered as the two of you went up the stairs to her floor.

With a quick glance, you were able to see.

"No, you're good," you answered. "You should probably brush your teeth, though; just so people can't-"

"Smell your cock on my breath?" she slid in, smirking.

"You're pretty confident about your new...uh, language."

It made her smile even more. "I adapt easily."

You scoffed playfully. "I can tell." It made her giggle nearly the whole way down the hall.

When the two of you arrived at her door, neither of you really knew what to say or do; it was like you were strangers all over again. Not to say it was a bad thing; it was only normal.

"Well, I...I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Okay."

Aelita gave off a kind smile and started to open her door.

"I love you."

You never said it before - it was no surprise that you'd blurt it out so suddenly.

She stopped in her tracks, hand on the knob. She was blushing again, and her smile was genuine, that smile of the romantic type.

And it was only that, that she pulled away from the door and started to kiss you again. There was no lust in it, only love. The wrapping of her arms around your neck, your own wrapped around her waist, the gentle rhythm, the kissing...

Nothing but romance.

You loved this; enough that you were upset when she pulled away, but you didn't let it show.

"I love you too."

She walked through the door and turned to you, giving a wave. "Well...good night."

With a smile and a wave of your own, you answered back. "Good night."

After she closed her door, you stood there for a moment. You could feel your heart beating in your chest, so much you could feel it just by putting your hand up to it. You left before you lingered too long.

On the way down the hall, your mind was racing. So much happened today; just one day, and you already fingered your crush, made her your girlfriend, and then proceeded to fuck her face. To think that just yesterday, she was only just learning about this type of stuff from a magazine. It made you wonder if she was really being truthful about the whole 'their-anatomy-never-occurred-to-me' thing.

Maybe she knew more than she was saying?

Then again, she did say she adapted easily. She wasn't wrong about that.

Halfway down the hall, you saw them again.

Emily and Heidi; they were walking down, towards you. Already, you could feel your face heating up from embarrassment from before. Would they say anything? Do anything? Emily didn't look mad.

Was she...smirking?

Always with the girls and their smirking.

You walked towards them, head down, not looking at them, hoping to walk past them and just head off to bed.

As soon as they passed you, you felt one of them gently slap your ass. You squeaked - nothing like Aelita, but it was definitely a squeak.

"Good job, tiger," you heard Heidi say. Was she the one who slapped your ass?

Or was it Emily? You'd think exes would be more upset or jealous than.

But nope. She was smiling.

And did they just wink at you?

As they walked away, you could hear them giggle to themselves.

Meanwhile, you slink into your jacket and realize.

They know.

 _"Boys."_

Ha.

Ha ha ha.

...

Fuck.

* * *

 **Ever hate when you're writing the ending of a chapter and have no idea how to _not_ rush it? Then you end up rushing it or writing it poorly?**

 **Yee.**

 **Sorry for the wait. I would've posted it earlier today, but the whole 503 error made sure that didn't happen.**

 **So this didn't necessarily have 'secks' secks, but oral secks. Still secks.**

 **Next chapter will have the secks. Clothed secks.**

 **Imagine seeing that pink-haired girl on your lap, hopping up n' down in that cute jumper of hers? Got-dayum.**

 **(okay ill stop)**


	5. Chapter V: Fear

**The day of gifts, happiness, and loneliness is near. Oh, if only I could lucid dream myself into this story.**

 **I need a succ.**

 **:(**

 **Quick thing I want to mention: I have this strange headcanon in which the American dub of the show is set in Boston, Massachusetts. I just like Boston, I guess. Boston's cool.**

 **I should move to Boston.**

 **One more thing to say: No sex in this chapter. Next chapter is full-on sex. Cute, clothed sex at that.**

* * *

"So..."

"So...?"

"How was last ni-"

"Shut up."

There was a problem when it came to your best friend knowing every girl in the school. They would tell him things you wanted quiet. It wasn't their fault.

Well...it was, but that was besides the point.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell your friend about your date?"

"Uh, I could," you remarked, "But then you'd probably blab about it to the whole school."

"Can you at least tell me how good it felt?"

"How much did Emily and Heidi tell you?"

"Only what they know."

This conversation started maybe a minute ago, the moment you sat down. Aelita was still sleeping, and Jeremie - from what Odd said - was in his room still decoding files from the trip yesterday. So until _she_ arrived, it was you and Odd.

"I...I'm not going to tell you how good a blowjob felt," you said.

"Oh, so it WAS a blowjob?" Odd said louder - not enough for the other tables to hear, but enough for you to look up and realize your mistake.

"Wait, I thought you said-"

"Only what _they_ know." He gave off this smirk, the kind he gave off when he knew he tricked somebody into doing or saying more than they meant. To think you fell for it-...

"Bet you're really glad I left that magazine in your bag now, huh?"

"Right now, all I wanna do is smack you across the face."

"But you won't."

You gave him a bit of a glare - nothing like the kind of glare someone like Yumi would give off, but enough to make a mark. But this was Odd: He'd watch somebody stare him down and laugh. You wouldn't be surprised if he laughed in the faces of a firing squad. With a sigh, you went back to eating your breakfast. If only-

"Hey, there's the lady of the hour!" Odd exclaimed, enough to turn a few heads. You wanted to put your head down in embarrassment and die slowly. Or fast. Whatever worked out best.

But knowing Aelita was finally here was enough to give you a good smiling.

"Good morning," she said to Odd as she sat down next to you. When she turned to you, she saw the look on your face. "Did I miss someth-"

You stopped her right there and kissed her. Just for a few moments, that was all.

Those few moments were enough to make people 'ooo' at the sight, like they were watching two kids insult one another. You did hear a couple girls 'aww' in the background, but you didn't pay attention to it.

Aelita smiled right before you pulled away. "I guess you missed me last night?"

"More like, you're the only one keeping me from killing Odd."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Well...let's just say a couple of little birdies told him about last night.'

After you said that, her eyes changed. They weren't angry and they weren't panicked. Maybe it was a mix of embarrassment, awkwardness, and surprise.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah."

She turned to him. "You didn't...tell anybody else, did you?"

Odd reeled his head back a bit in genuine surprise. "Why would I do that?"

"You've got a tendency of saying more than you mean."

"Says the kid who told me he got a blowjob from the princess."

Aelita turned to you, and you to her. "I-I thought he already knew from them."

She wasn't angry at all, only a tad bit embarrassed knowing that Odd knew what she was doing last night.

"Relax," he assured, "Your secret's safe with me."

"And we can count on you with that?"

"Of course! You guys are my best friends; if you were Sissi, I probably wouldn't be as caring."

Aelita laughed a little, you as well. A part of you wasn't sure to trust Odd with the secret - but then the main part of you remembered the fact that he was hiding the secret about a supercomputer, a virtual world, an AI hellbent on destroying mankind, and another artificial intelligence that looks like a girl with pink hair that's _now_ living with you guys at school.

Did you also mention you're dating and having sex with that same girl too?

"So...other than...that," Aelita said with a blush, "What else has been going on lately?"

"Well," Odd began, "Einstein's still working on those files you found in Sector Five."

"Did he even get any sleep last night?" you had to ask to contribute.

"A little bit. I think, maybe...an hour or two?"

"Only an hour?!" you exclaimed quietly.

"Or two." After he said that, his eyes turned over to the small line. "Huh. Guess he got bored."

You and Aelita turned to see Jeremie gathering his breakfast, letting out an occasional yawn as he made his way over.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Odd joked to him. "Get anymore sleep last night?"

"Other than a power nap," Jeremie began, "No. Besides, I'll have plenty of sleep to catch up on once we learn more about XANA."

"Anything about Franz Hopper?"

He shook his head. "We'll have to go back to the Hermitage. Maybe we can dig something new up?"

"I love the whole adventure thing, Einstein," Odd butted in, "But can we take a break for the rest of the weekend? I mean, if XANA attacks, I'll be there. But if he's not, I'd like to just do nothing until the break's over. We don't really get three day weekends all that often."

Jeremie took a moment to eat a bit of a banana first before asking you and Aelita, "Do you guys also want the rest of the break off?"

"Yes/Please," you both said together. You playfully nudged her as you took a bite of your eggs.

"You're blushing again," Jeremie remarked.

"I know," you answered with a smile.

The four of you spent the whole of breakfast talking about what you were all ready to spend the day doing. Jeremie talked about continuing to work on Aelita's antivirus "before getting a couple hours of shuteye," Odd talked about how close he was to beating your score in Babylon Ninja Fighters 3, And Aelita...

"I've got plans today."

"And I...also have plans," you said, pausing in between. "No clue what they are, or...with who, but...they should be-"

"He knows," Aelita said.

You looked at her. "What?"

"She told me yesterday," Jeremie brought up. "Remember, outside the cafeteria?"

You didn't say anything for a second or two, but when you did, you weren't sure how to answer right.

"Oh...I...I wasn't sure if she mentioned me or...somebody else, or-"

Jeremie called you by your name, chuckling. "It's fine!"

"I mean...I know it's fine, but...um..."

Wow. You couldn't speak right now; first time for everything, it seemed. Luckily, Aelita helped you out.

"I think he's trying to say that's cool."

You cleared your throat. "Yeah. Something like...that."

Jeremie smiled and spoke up again. "You thought I was gonna be upset?"

"A little. I mean, I know you're fine with a lot of things, but - I wasn't sure if this was gonna hit you too hard."

"I'll admit...I was a little disappointed. Well, upset more than. But it's not like I was gonna get all depressed and start turning on you guys. I'm not like that. Besides, after everything we've been through, why would I throw that away over a 'no'?"

That's what you said last night. You didn't tell him, but it was nearly word-for-word.

"Aelita's my best friend," Jeremie continued. "She'll always be my best friend. Even if I care about her like you do, I'm not gonna force her to change who she likes." He then turned to her. "As long as you're happy, I don't care who you date.

"A-As long as they're treating you right, of course!" He turned back to you. "You _are_ treating her right, aren't you?"

You could see Aelita's face turn red, knowing how you were really taking care of her.

Turning to Jeremie, you answered, "Yeah. Don't know why I'd start treating her badly now. Not like I want to, anyway."

Aelita leaned her body on your arm with a smile; in a way, it also looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. You were starting to get the feeling that Odd's sense of humor was growing on her, and it only took the weekend to finally show.

You were glad she took your words in a different light.

Meanwhile, Jeremie was wondering what she and Odd were holding in laughs for.

* * *

After the four of you finished your breakfasts and put up your trays, you all headed off in separate directions to spend the day away on your own terms. Odd went off to play video games and sneak Kiwi out for a bit of a 'quick leak.' Jeremie was off to his room to decode the remaining files from last night's trip.

And as for you and Aelita - it was straight to downtown.

Aelita had been on Earth for two months, but even then, she still had yet to visit the great city of Boston's downtown skyline. The buildings always pierced the distant sky, and yet she never had the proper time to see it up close. Sure, there was the walk last night, but it wasn't a true experience.

Today was the day she'd finally get to see it and take in its beauty.

With you, of course.

"So," you began, "Where do you wanna go first? Any place you can think of off the top of your head."

As the two of you walked down one of the busy streets, she pondered on the thought, trying to think of any place that came to mind.

"Well," she answered, "I've always heard about this pizza place that Odd's been rambling on about for a while."

"Cheesy Chunks?"

"Yeah! It sounds kind of good. Have you been there before?"

"For my birthday, yeah. Actually, now that you mention it, Odd _did_ take me there for my birthday. He had some extra cash and the others were too busy, so...I was the guy he took."

"I bet a lot of people thought you two were a couple."

She laughed - only until she saw you weren't.

"...Seriously?"

You nodded. "Maybe this'll change their minds?"

"Maybe," she said with a smirk.

* * *

After wandering through the city for a short while, the two of you eventually walked into Cheesy Chunks at around one o'clock and ordered the largest pizza they could make. Well, _you_ didn't ask for it. That was all Aelita. It mainly had a bet to do between the two of you made maybe a good minute before you walked in.

If you ate your whole half of the pizza before she did, she had to start listening to one of your favorite bands. If _she_ ate her whole half first, then you had to listen to the entire first Subdigitals album with her. Neither of you could think of a bet win/loss that wasn't sex; not that either of you were that spent, but she wanted to try more "boyfriend/girlfriend stuff."

The dirty stuff would come later.

While the two of you waited for your meal, you asked her how she was feeling about the whole dating thing so far, even if had been only a day.

"I like it so far," she answered. "It feels a lot like being friends with someone, only you get to do more than just friend stuff."

"Do we feel any...different?"

"A little. I'm definitely seeing you in a different way. Plus I can hug you more and kiss you on top of that, so I'd say we feel pretty different."

You gave her a smile and held her hand across the small table. This time, you lowered your voice to a quiet whisper.

"Is there anything else you'd still like to do? Like...you know?"

You couldn't word it the way you wanted, but Aelita got the message regardless.

"Well...I...I think the only thing I'd like to do at this point is...have sex. With you." Her eyes lit up just a bit; clearly, she was still excited about these new things, new feelings and doings. She couldn't wait to do it.

"Not right now, right?"

She laughed. "N-No, not right now."

"Just teasing you."

"I know."

After a couple more minutes of talking and attempted flirting from both sides, the pizza arrived.

And it was, to simply put it, fucking huge.

Even eating one piece took a good five minutes. Both of you got four pieces each. It wasn't difficult to eat them at first; but with every bite, you could feel yourself slowing down, getting full. You burped at one point, and all Aelita could do was chew and try not to giggle.

But with all your efforts, you weren't able to finish your pieces first. You didn't mind, though. Subdigitals were a good band, and you were sure there were some songs that you've yet to listen to.

After you paid for the food and finished off your drinks, the two of you left the restaurant and started your way back to Kadic, just hitting three o'clock. You'd been at Cheesy Chunks for a good portion of two hours, and one of them was spent eating the pizza. Well, that and talking.

"The city looks so busy right now," Aelita said as she took in the amount of people dressed in casual clothing and business suits, the traffic filling the roads, the pedestrian crosswalks filled with folks going to and fro. In no way was she wrong.

"You're lucky you weren't visiting during the holidays," you mentioned. "It's at least twice as many people here."

"Really?"

You nodded, and all she could do was look amazed, even from just the people here _now_. Eventually, she chose to start up another conversation, this time going back to sex.

"Will the sex hurt?"

At first, you didn't know how to answer that question; but it helped that Aelita added the mention of reading up about sex last night. "I was just curious about it, and...well, it said it can be painful."

You were no computer, and so you addressed her answer as best as you could. Thankfully, you were nearing the academy, so now there were little to no people around to hear in on your conversation.

"It _is_ true. When a woman has sex, the penis will actually break through this thin...what's the word I'm looking for...membrane. This is called the hymen. It usually tears when a woman has sex for the first time. It'll hurt, at least some women have said it."

"So it might _not_ hurt?"

"It depends," you tell her. "I don't want to accidentally mislead you or anything and tell you it won't hurt at all."

"I know. I just...wanted to be sure of it before we...you know."

As you walked, you rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you will want to do it tonight? We can always wait, as long as you want."

But she shook her head. "If I don't face it now, I'll never face it."

"I mean sex in general. The first time is the most important part. You're doing it with somebody you love. What if-"

You didn't want to sound like you were doubting your future with Aelita already, but you wanted to be honest about this. But all she did instead of heed your advice or wait for you to finish was stop, stand in front of you, and look in your eyes with - no doubt - loving intention.

"Do you love me?"

"I...of course I love you."

"And I love you," she said to you. "You care about me in more ways than you think. You've been with me every step of the way and always looked out for me, no matter what. Every time I fell down or got hurt, you were always there to get me back up.

"If there's anybody I want to break my hymen, it's you."

You had to just snicker. At first, it confused Aelita why you were laughing a little, but you were able to explain before she could feel hurt by it.

"Sorry," you said in between a small laugh. "It just sounded funny the way you worded that last sentence. I think you mean 'take my virginity'."

"Oh. Does 'break my hymen' sound too..."

"Artificial?" you finished for her. "A little. But it's not that big a deal."

"Oh. Okay." Aelita was then silent for a few moments. She only started giggling once she repeated it in her head, or at least it looked like that.

The rest of the trip back to Kadic was filled with filler conversation. You weren't sure if going to a pizza place counted as a full date, but she insisted that only after that, she was content with the rest of the day being spent back at the academy. You started suggesting other places the two of you could go to next time: The movies, the arcade, go-kart racing. You even remembered that romantic "swan-boat" ride they opened up last year.

"That sounds cute," she remarked once you mentioned it.

"In a romantic way or a cheesy way?"

"Either or," she answered with a shrug.

Either way, you knew there was plenty to do in the future. No shortage whatsoever.

But, either way, who was to say today was done either?

* * *

You spent a good two hours listening from front to back, the Subdigitals' debut _and_ second album. You always forgot their original name was Subsonics, but thankfully their debut album didn't fail to remind you.

Taking off the set of headphones Aelita gave you, the two of you took a break from your duo listening party and laid down beside each other on her bed.

It was...strange. You had Aelita - after a year of nothing but dreaming about this day, you finally had the girl of your dreams right in front of you, looking at you, smiling at you, and letting her know how much she loved you.

So why weren't you happy right now?

It didn't take long for her to see that.

"What's wrong?" Her voice carried concern and worry. You never wanted her to worry about you, but...

You had to tell her.

"I didn't think about it until now, but...I'm scared."

Her eyebrows raised faintly in curiosity and further worry.

"About what?"

You cupped her cheek in your hand.

"I'm scared of losing you."

It grew quiet for a few seconds, neither of you talking to one another - nothing but staring into each other's eyes. You looked at her with sadness, and she looked back with further concern. You chose to tell her why.

"Between the supercomputer running out of power and finding out the Return To The Past makes XANA stronger, I...I've been having these...nightmares where you..."

You couldn't finish that sentence, but Aelita knew exactly what it meant.

"I've been trying to push the thoughts away, but they always keep coming back to haunt me. After Friday..." You laughed a little mentioning it. "...They went away for a bit, but then after I...after I told you last night...I love you...they came back, and now that we're...together, it's all I think about. Hell, I was thinking about it when we were eating pizza earlier."

A second of quiet passed before she asked you, "Then why didn't you tell any of us? Tell Jeremie? He could've been able to help you."

"It can't be a XANA thing. It's just...when I get too attached to something, to someone, I'm always afraid of losing them. Before Lyoko - before you - I never had to worry about anything worse than that. Now? I have to worry about the supercomputer shutting down again, or having the Scyphozoa take your memory and...I don't even know what'll happen if it does that, but just the thought of losing you...I..."

You could feel the tears coming, but you kept them back. You didn't want to talk about this, but it needed to be-

The thought slowly faded away as soon as Aelita's lips touched yours. You could feel your troubles melt away - they would still linger around, but they were pushed back enough so that it didn't bother you. That was how powerful just a kiss was.

For a long time, you could remember just laying there beside her, holding her close and letting your lips slide against hers, eyes closed, the passion hovering in the air. You weren't crying anymore.

And it was at that moment that you knew that you truly loved her.

And she truly loved her.

You knew she was ready now.

And so you did.

* * *

 **Final chapter after this! I'm writing this six hours before the new year. If it's rushed in parts, I will apologize. I plan on finishing the story before 2018 drops, and during the first day of the new year, I will make any edits. :)**

 **Yee.**


	6. Chapter VI: A Lot

**You know, this chapter was really only meant to be one chapter with some silly sex, but then I decided to add more because why not?**

 **Wasn't anticipating six chapters, but then again, if you cut out the "filler" chapters (3 and 5), then it's four chapters. Still.**

 **Secks. Enjoy.**

* * *

Passion.

That was all that came to your mind as you laid Aelita down on her back, sitting over her, never breaking the kiss. Your lips teased her every now and again. She would make a tiny little whine, but never protest more than that. You held her hands against the bed with your own to see what she would do. You didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but you were curious.

She was blushing as she could feel herself try to free her hands, but failing. You released them.

"Sorry," you said after breaking the kiss for just a moment. "I just wanted to see-"

Aelita stopped your talking with more kissing. You were never expecting her to be the one to force her tongue into your mouth.

Not that you were complaining.

Your knees rested next to her sides, planted firmly on the bed as your tongues danced with each other. When you pulled away from her mouth, you nibbled on her neck. Her body shook and shivered with anticipation. She held your head there for a second, wanting you to keep assaulting her neck like that.

As you played with her neck, your own hands were slowly finding their ways down Aelita's body. She was shivering all over again as she could feel your fingers trail along the subtle curves through her clothes.

But where her clothes ended, her legs began.

Your fingers circled in a pattern along the sides of her legs, gently teasing her. As soon as she was no longer holding your head, you freed yourself from her neck and sat up. Before she could ask what you were doing, you were gently reaching for her panties. You asked her if it was okay before you did, not being forceful.

She just nodded with a dazed smile.

With a calm grip on the bottoms, you started to slowly slide her panties off, brushing up against her legs as you did so. She lifted them to make it easier for you. Her feet slid through the holes with ease, and just like that, her panties were on the floor. When you saw just what was under those clothes of hers, you could feel your face warm and your heart beat faster.

You realized that you never exactly saw Aelita's vagina until now. Sure, you fingered her yesterday, but you never actually _saw_ it. Now it was here, just staring you in the face. You slowly pushed her clothes up just a bit to expose it even better. Aelita was watching you intently, a heavy blush running on her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether to look away or just keep watching.

As you got close to her waist, you could feel the heat from her vagina. It was no radiator, but you could...feel it.

You asked her again if it was okay. She nodded again. And just like that, your tongue ran from the bottom to the top of her slit. Her face contorted into a mix of different emotions: She wanted to moan, but held it back.

For the first few seconds, she was doing really well doing just that.

The moment you - carefully, of course - clamped your mouth down on her folds and started licking away like a madman, she couldn't hold it back.

With a loud crack of her voice, she moaned. Quickly, she held her mouth shut and screamed the pleasure into her hands. You knew nobody would hear it very well, seeing as it only lasted for a split second. And the door being locked helped even further.

Your tongue ran up and down her vulva with wild abandon. It had a definite sweet taste. It took you a moment to recognize the flavor.

 _Bubblegum_. Fitting.

The feeling drove Aelita wild. She was trying hard to keep her legs planted on the bed, her hands on her mouth, and her eyes shut tight. As soon as she could feel that start to fall apart, she put a pillow over her head, just enough to keep her voice quiet. One hand gripped the sheets tightly, while the other was planted firmly on your head, pressing you to keep licking. Aelita moaned into the pillow, trying not to scream.

Even if she did, it'd be nothing but a muffle.

You tested that by digging your tongue beyond her vulva, and you were so, so right.

Aelita moved her one hand from the bed sheets and clamped onto the pillow tightly, practically screaming and moaning into it with no signs of holding back.

For giving a girl oral for the first time in your life, you were more than convinced you were doing a great job.

Then again, this is the first time Aelita's ever felt this. It didn't stop you from licking.

The young girl sat up, not moving her waist one bit, while keeping her face against the pillow. She was gasping for air and losing it all at the same time. You wanted to tell her to take a breather from the pillow, but she was holding your head down too well. You knew she was a smart girl, though, at least enough to know when she needed air, even when you're tonguing her relentlessly.

Suddenly, she moaned your name, saying with a raspy voice, "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, oh god, I'm gonna cum...!"

Her words sounded like she was crying, but you knew it wasn't entirely the case.

But with them in mind, you kept going, licking as fast as you possibly could. You could feel your tongue getting sore from the effort, but you weren't going to hold back now; not yet.

The faster and the harder you could lick, the more Aelita's body shook, the harder she panted, the more air she tried to take in through the pillow. At one point, you could hear her breathing become more audible, implying she was definitely getting some breaths of air; you were relieved.

As you went back to licking her vulva, you started to give attention to her clit, flicking it about with your tongue, not being too gentle.

And just like that, her dam burst, and Aelita came. Her juices filled your mouth with each spurt, but you were quick to swallow. She screamed the hardest she'd ever screamed, letting it all out into her pillow. Her body convulsed and shook, harder than yesterday. Her breaths were heavy and quick. Her belly quivered.

It lasted for a good half minute, and like that, her body was spent. She collapsed back onto the bed, sucking in as much air as she could take in. The pillow sat on her face for a few seconds before she took it off, trying to control her breathing on her own. Her hand left your head and rested on her chest, while the other covered her mouth.

"I...my heart's beating so...fast...hah...I can't think...straight...I..."

You were swallowing the rest of her cum, while licking off whatever didn't make it into your mouth. It took you until now to realize that you were hard, probably the hardest you've ever been. You didn't beat around it, and quickly unzipped and pulled down your pants and boxers, exposing your cock to Aelita. You weren't going to do it yet. Not until you were sure she was okay and comfortable.

Getting back to your kneeling position from before, you hovered over her carefully, massaging her sides and asking if she was okay.

"Y...yeah. I...I just need a minute. That's all."

Respecting her wish, you laid down beside her and rested your hand on her belly, rubbing it calmly. She let out another dazed smile and kept focusing on her breathing.

A minute or so passed before she was breathing somewhat normally again. She let out a strained sigh mixed with a moan.

"I'm okay."

She turned to you, shivering from the still-sensitive feeling. She still looked spent from the orgasm, and you had to ask if she still wanted _this_.

"Yes," she said. "I'm not scared of it. I...I want to do this. Please."

You didn't say 'okay', but you gave her a gentle, but firm nod, with a smile to top it off. "Lay back down."

She nodded with you and laid on her back once more, looking up at the ceiling. As soon as you started moving, she focused her attention back to you...then down to _you_. She blushed, realizing that was going to go inside her any moment. Technically...it already did.

Spreading her legs just enough, you squeezed your way in between. Your shaft was positioned almost perfectly against her vagina, even as you sat up.

But you didn't just push it in, nor were you ever planning to do it like that. But that wasn't the reason you didn't.

You forgot protection.

Reaching into the inner pockets of your jacket, you pulled out a small, single condom, still wrapped in its protective packaging.

"Is that a condom?" Aelita asked curiously. "I've seen them in the videos, but...I didn't know what they were for."

"They're to keep a girl from getting pregnant," you explained to her. "That way, when I cum, it's not going inside you. It'll all be trapped in here."

From the things you've read in some of Jeremie's books on human anatomy - it didn't take a genius to know why he had them - you were right about that. As long as it didn't break, of course.

"Where did you get that one?"

"Odd...kinda had a few hidden under his bed. I don't think he'll mind or notice if one of them's missing."

She giggled at that. "So he's had plenty of experience, then?"

You shrugged. "Basically."

As soon as the condom was out of its wrapper, you started to carefully put it on over your shaft. The feeling of it alone was something. It felt like it was there, but at the same time, it felt like you had nothing on. It was great.

There was at least a few leftover centimeters of the condom still left, but you were sure it wouldn't bother you.

With a deep breath, you finally started to lay down on top of Aelita, hovering over her body. One of your arms lay under hers, on the bed, while your free hand was lining your cock up to her entrance.

That was when the nervousness started to kick in, just a little - and you told her.

"Listen...um...this is my first time. So I'm not...sure if I'm gonna end up doing this right." She understood pretty quick. "So...if I do anything wrong, let me know...alright?"

"You're a virgin too?" was her response to it.

It made you blush, but it was not an embarrassed blush. She giggled.

"I will," she answered after a few seconds.

It was funny: She was more confident than you right now, but in a few moments, she would definitely end up being the nervous one, and you would be there leading her through it.

No doubt, you two were perfect for each other.

With that boost of confidence, you gave her a gentle kiss - and pushed into her.

Both your eyes and her eyes closed tightly. She moaned through the kiss. She shuddered through her nose.

But as soon as you reached her hymen, you could feel her tense up. She knew it was gonna hurt - but you were there to hold her, let her know it was gonna be okay.

Aelita buried her face into your shirt, giving little gasps as she prepared.

A moment later, you pushed forward, tearing through her hymen.

She gave a sharp, but brief scream that lasted for a split second. Her moans were no longer of pleasure, but pain. She was trying not to cry, but she was finding it so hard. You were proud of her for braving through it.

You bottomed out inside her, and your hips touched hers perfectly. You didn't dare move, and told her to take her time and to let you know when she was ready.

"Thank you," she said through a muffled, strained voice. You hugged her. You felt awful for hurting her, but you both knew that you weren't trying to hurt her intentionally.

A minute or more passed before she looked back up to you. Tears were falling down her face, but she still had that loving look on her face, even through that.

"I'm ready now."

You smiled at her, mouthing 'okay'.

After a few seconds, you started to pull out an inch, but not all the way, before pushing back in. She grimaced, the pain still lingering on. Again, you pulled out, more this time, then pushed back in. The pain was still there, but you knew she could already feel it fading - slowly, but surely.

Aelita's eyes closed as she tried to focus more on the pleasure. With each pull out and push in, the pain subsided further and further, and all that could replace it was pleasure. It became more obvious on her face as time went on, her firm expression becoming a more relaxed, collective, but also euphoric one.

Eventually, the girl opened her eyes, and all that was in front of her was you, staring right back at her. Her eyes held that dazed look, like there was nothing else in the world but you right now. Her body moved back and forth with each thrust.

By now, you were able to pull out nearly all the way and push back in, bottoming out all over again. Nowhere on her face was there any pain. Her mouth was open, switching between gentle pants and soft moans. She looked down for just a second, and all she could see was your pelvis slamming into hers, disappearing beneath her lifted hoodie and jumper.

Just thinking of _that_...disappearing into her...

You held her tightly, closing your eyes and continuing to pound her at a steady, gentle pace. You could smell the scent of her hoodie, her hair, all mixed into one. The smell of her shampoo...

Bubblegum.

You laughed subtly through your moans. Aelita didn't notice; the pleasure was coursing through her body with every thrust, every shake of the bed, every time she opened her mouth to sing. The sensation was overwhelming.

She nibbled your shoulder, and you let out your own little shiver. If you knew it felt that good, you would've let her do it long ago.

Before long, the whole mix of it all - her loud moans, her gentle screams, her grip of your body and the feeling of her wetness. Even through the condom, you...

"I'm gonna cum..." you said to her. You tried to say more, but there was that frog in your throat. She didn't think anything of it.

You started to fuck her faster. There was no hiding from that word. 'Fuck.' It was just another word to you. But this feeling...it...

As your orgasm hit you, all you could do was growl again. You don't know why you did it, but you could tell she loved it.

When you came, you stopped moving. She tensed up as she felt your cock pulse with each spurt. The condom filled with constant drip after drip of cum, touching her cervix. She got goosebumps just from feeling it. She shivered, brrr-ing. It was a comedic moment, you thought, even as you were filling her - in a matter of speaking.

After a few moments came and went, your shaft was dry, but the condom was full. You knew you were gonna have to dispose of this some way without getting caught.

Once your high was over, you got up and looked at Aelita. She was sweaty, sticky, and still writhing with pleasure.

"I'm so close..." she moaned to you.

With a genuine smile, you decided to help her out. You placed your hand on her pelvis and rested your thumb on her clit. She didn't get a moment to prepare before you were rubbing it fast and hard.

"A-Aahh~!" she screamed from the sensation. She no longer had the strength to move - so she just sat there and let you finish her.

It wasn't long before she was moaning that she was gonna cum, moaning your name in anticipation.

And with a flurry of feeling, Aelita came, squirting all over again. Her voice cracked up and she let out a cried squeal. She was convulsing again, but softer this time. There were nowhere near as many juices as before, but you could still see it flow out. Her final moan was a long, drawn out one as you pulled your cock out of her and rested it on her pelvis.

The condom was still intact, so there wasn't any risk of cum getting inside. You were surprised that there was really no blood on it - but you were convinced that was a good thing.

With a sigh of relief, you asked her if she was okay.

She was not only dazed, but you were sure she was seeing stars at this point. She was nodding, almost completely out of it, maybe even dizzy.

"I...I think I'm done for right now." She tried to laugh, but she was far too weak. So you laughed for her.

You whispered to her, "We should go take a shower."

She hummed a laugh. "Together?"

"Sure, why not?" you answered back. "I don't think anybody'll notice as long as we're quiet."

Aelita opened her eyes just for a moment, not so much as thinking about it, but trying to conjure up enough strength to say a single word.

"Alright."

You spent a good couple of minutes helping her up and dressing yourself up. You slipped your condom off and placed it in a nearby baggie. You'll just flush it down the toilet once you get to the bathroom.

As you walked her over to the door and opened it, that was when the group of hushed whispers was audible, and before you knew it, you and Aelita were standing in front of perhaps twenty girls, all staring at you with a mix of shock, surprise, laughter, and...

...Pretty sure there was a bit of arousal in there too.

You couldn't tell - your face was beet red. Aelita's was redder, the reddest it could've been in her life. It was bad enough that Emily, Heidi, and Odd knew. Now they had a good portion of her floor finding out that she...

The two of you calmly - well, as calmly as you could - made your way to the showers, down the hall, away from the group of girls.

And just like last night, you heard them talk.

 _Whelp, I'm jealous._

 _So they ARE a thing._

 _It's about time._

 _I...I think I need to go back to my room for a bit._

 _Me...Me too._

 _It's always the nerds who get the guy._

 _I'd fuck him._

 _I'd fuck her...what?_

It faded away as soon as the two of you were inside the showers. With a twist of a knob, the shower head came to life, and the two of you undressed. Still red from being found out, you were still getting red from undressing in front of Aelita; and she likely felt the same.

But as soon as she became bare naked in front of you, you finally realized something.

You never saw her boobs until now.

They were small - at her age, she was more than an A Cup at best, perky and still holding some roundness. Her nipples were hard, definitely from the afterglow.

As soon as both of you were nude, you hopped into the shower and let the water run over your heads, and your troubles seemed to fade away, if only a little. Your faces eased up, no longer red like tomatoes.

For a few seconds, it was silent, with nothing but the sound of rushing water hitting the floor of the shower.

Then came Aelita's smile.

Then her giggle.

And then she started laughing.

It was the girls: Knowing what they said, hearing them talk about you and her like that, knowing that they were listening to you make her yours, make her moan and scream and quiver like that...and then discovering they were listening to you...?

She took it like an accomplishment.

That was why you loved her.

For a few minutes, the two of you started to wash yourselves off, getting into any cracks and seams your bodies could have. You watched Aelita apply her shampoo to her hair and lather it all over, a satisfied smile on her face.

The smell of bubblegum filled the air.

 _I knew it._

But once she rinsed herself off, you were focusing on them again - her perky little breasts. If you had the strength, you'd be hard again just looking at them...or any part of her body, for instance.

But her boobs...

She saw you looking.

"Do you wanna touch them?" she asked with a little smile.

You nodded awkwardly. She took a position in front of you and waited for you. She had a look on her face that said, "We just had sex and you're still nervous about touching me? You're silly."

But the look went away as soon as you actually did touch them. You started to massage them with your soapy hands, and her expression changed. It was more of a satisfied and weak-arousal look. She was definitely turned on by the motion.

With a flick of her nipples, her mouth scrunched up as she tried to hold back the moan.

Hmm...

Washing them off with the shower water, you took her by surprise and gently suckled on one of them. At first, she wasn't sure what you were doing, but the moment your tongue ran along the nipple, she didn't dare protest.

"That...that feels good...I like that..."

She ran her fingers through your hair and kept you where you were as you started to treat yourself to the sexual equivalent of dessert. In the moment, you gently grabbed her rear and started to feel her cheeks.

Three words: She had curves.

"Aaahh~" she moaned.

Despite...them...

Today was a really good day.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with no further awkwardness. Well, at least not to Jeremie's knowledge. He didn't even happen to notice that EVERY GIRL in the cafeteria was staring at you during dinner. A couple at Aelita, but they were looking right at you.

Odd was trying not to laugh and make it obvious.

Monday came along, and even though it was still a whole day of no school, it already felt like it was over. Kids who were away on vacation were now coming back to greet the friends who stayed. Couples were reunited and the ones in charge finally made a return.

And Sissi came back too. So...

Yumi and Ulrich came back at around noon. You and the others were all sitting at the typical hangout spot.

"And the royal family returns," Odd said coyly to the pair, who blushed in annoyance.

"How was Japan?" Jeremie asked to Yumi.

"It was great," Yumi remarked. "Well, great-ish. They ran out of sushi at this one restaurant we went to before we left, so I was pretty bummed about that."

"That's possible?" you asked her before adding, "No offense."

She smirked. "None taken, and yeah, I was _pretty_ surprised about it too." She sat down beside the rest of you in a chill position.

"And what about you guys?" Ulrich brought up. "How was your weekend?"

Before you could say anything, Odd brought up, "Oh, nothing, other than these two lovebirds finally getting together." He pointed at you and Aelita. Both Ulrich and Yumi looked at the two of you in surprise.

"Really? That was...fast," Yumi replied.

Aelita laughed and said, "Yeah. It kinda happened so fast, it didn't even feel like it happened at all."

You looked at Odd, who was giving you a sly smirk as his head was once again in the gutter.

And so you made a mental note to hit him later. You were pretty sure Aelita was doing the same-

"Hi, guys," you heard a passerby call out. You looked and saw that it was Naomi...

One of the girls from yesterday.

And it was Naomi alone that Jeremie finally spoke up about it.

"That's the fifth girl in the past half hour," he mentioned. "Did you suddenly become famous when I wasn't around?"

"What's going on?" Yumi joined in.

"There's been a whole bunch of girls all over the school saying hi to these two since this morning," Odd said. "They don't really talk to us much, they just say hi and leave. Who knows? Maybe it's just a thing with new couples."

"Probably," Aelita mentioned, a faint blush on her face.

"So you basically became the most talked about duo in a day just because you started dating?" Jeremie asked with a smirk of disbelief. "How'd you manage that?"

You shrugged.

"I'd like to know how you went from friends to a couple in just three days," Yumi mentioned.

At first, we were silent. Aelita tried to answer the question.

"Well..."

But I finished for her.

"...Let's just say you can do a lot in three days."

Aelita giggled - she knew EXACTLY what you were talking about.

You gave a subtle wink at Odd.

The look on his face.

Ha.

School's gonna be fun tomorrow.

THE END

* * *

 **Nothing but straight writing for the past few hours - well, that and writer's block. I know this won't get further attention because it's an M rated story, but don't be afraid to share this with others! I love reading reviews (even the bad ones to a point, because they help).**

 **What a way to finish off 2017 with a nut. Now you can start 2018 with another nut.**

 **Nuts.**

 **Happy new year, folks!**


End file.
